Monkey Monster
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: EPILOG. Donghae bertemu keluarga Hyukjae yang jahat. Terjadi pertengkaran. Hyukjae terpaksa pergi ikut bersama appa-nya. Bagaimana dg Donghae? Monkey Monster END. Gomawo for reading!
1. Prolog

**Donghae yang mencintai hewan, dibenci oleh makhluk kesayangannya itu. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan namja yang berkelakuan brutal seperti monster. Entah apa penyebabnya hanya Hae yang bisa menaklukannya.**

LET'S READ IT! PLEASE, LEAVE COMMENT!

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**Monkey Monster**

Prolog

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Pair: EunHae, Donghae (Genderswitch)

Inspirasi dari Komik _Beast Master_

Warning: Boys Love / YAOI. Membosankan. Alur sesuai EYD, bahasa aneh.

FF Rewrite milik Author yg dulu pernah dilombakan tp kalah. Hhe… Mianhae klo aneh ya! Cast pertamanya Eunhyuk dan ADMIN. Sekarang Eunhyuk dan Donghae. All members of Super Junior are namja, except Heechul and Donghae.

.

**Nb: **_Tolong anggap saja Bada dan Mio adalah anjing milik Zhoumi ya! Selain itu anggap saja Ryeowook itu kakaknya Donghae ya! Soalnya ini rewrite dan aku bingung klo hrs dirombak ulang semua. Mohon pengertiannya. Gomawo!_

.

Summary: Donghae yang mencintai hewan, dibenci oleh makhluk kesayangannya itu. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan namja yang berkelakuan brutal seperti monster. Entah apa penyebabnya hanya Hae yang bisa menaklukannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**\(^.^) Happy Reading (^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku melihat seekor Russian blue cat dan seekor Pomeranian sedang bercanda satu sama lain. Kucing biru bermata hijau itu menghampiri sang Pomeranian. Sepertinya ia sedang berbuat usil kepada anjing lucu itu. Aku mendekatkan diriku ke arah mereka, yang masih belum menyadari kehadiranku. Si Pomeranian berlari kecil menghindari sang kucing. "HAAAP" Aku melompat ke arah si Pomeranian yang terlonjak kaget melihat aku yang bersemangat. Si Pomeranian meronta berusaha keluar dari dekapanku. "AAAAUUU" Si Russian blue cat mencakarku. Ia berusaha membantu sahabatnya. Aku mengerang kesakitan sehingga membuat pelukanku terlepas dari si Pomeranian. Kedua hewan lucu menggemaskan itu pergi meninggalkanku yang menjerit kesakitan.

Aku melihat seseorang menghampiriku dengan Russian blue cat dalam pelukannya dan seorang lagi yang mendekap erat si Pomeranian. "Kim Donghae!"teriak kedua orang itu tanpa mempedulikan aku yang merintih kesakitan. "Kau apakan Rong Rong?" "Kau apakan Heebum?", tanya mereka bersamaan, hanya saja menyebutkan nama peliharaan mereka masing-masing. Aku cemberut menatap kesal kepada kedua hewan yang sedang dielus senang oleh majikannya. Pasti mereka mengadu kepada eomma dan appa. Terbukti dengan meong-an dan gonggongan manja yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Cih, dasar pengadu! Eomma dan Appa memelototiku. Aku berdiri menahan perih.

"Nggak kok. Aku cuma mau mengajak Rong Rong main, appa", kataku dengan nada merendah. Aku memasang wajah termanisku agar Appa-ku yang super baik itu tidak memarahiku.

"Yaaaa… kamu pasti mengganggu Heebum kan? Nggak mungkin dia mengeong seperti ini!", omel Eomma-ku. Sial, kucing satu itu. Aku menatap kepada Appa, memohon pertolongannya.

Heechul eomma terkenal sangat cantik dan berkulit sangat indah, namun mulutnya itu pedas sekali. Hanya Hangeng appa yang bisa menaklukkan eomma. Hangeng appa merangkul eomma dengan tangannya yang bebas dari mendekap Rong Rong, si Pomeranian. "Sudahlah, chagiya. Jangan ngomelin Donghae terus"

Eomma tersenyum kecut. Pasti ia menahan amarahnya. Aku menunduk takut. "MAKANYA KALAU NGGAK BISA SAYANG SAMA HEWAN, JANGAN GANGGU-GANGGU DONG. DIAM SAJA DI KAMAR. JANGAN MENGUSIK HEEBUM LAGI!", bentak eomma dengan keras. Appa tersenyum padaku seakan berkata, 'Sabar ya, nak'. Appa merangkul eomma, meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang tamu. Aku bisa melihat Heebum, si Russian blue cat, melirikku dengan tatapan mengejek. Aiish! Ingin kubunuh makhluk satu itu yang selalu mengambil seluruh perhatian eomma.

"Donghae, liat ddangkoma nggak?", tanya seseorang padaku. Aku sedang sibuk mengoles bethadine pada luka di tanganku yang tadi dicakar Heebum. Aku menatap Yesung oppa dengan tatapan 'mana ku tahu'. "Nggak ada di akuariumnya. Kemana ya dia?", tanya Yesung oppa lagi. Ia mengangkat bantal di atas sofa, berjongkok mencari di kolong meja dan berkeliling di seluruh ruang tamu.

"Ari! Ali! Jangan berkelahi", teriak Sungmin oppa dan Ryeowook oppa sambil berlari mengejar kedua anjing terrier dan dachsund itu ke dalam ruang tamu. Kedua anjing itu tidak mempedulikan majikan mereka. Mereka tetap saling menggigit tulang mainan di kedua sisi, saling berebutan.

"Lihat ddangkoma nggak?", tanya Yesung oppa kepada dua orang oppa-ku yang masih sibuk memisahkan kedua anjing mereka.

"Nggak tau ah, hyung. Cari saja sendiri", kata Sungmin oppa sambil menarik Ari.

"Mian, hyung. Aku nggak liat", jawab Ryeowook oppa sopan. Yesung oppa kecewa, lalu melanjutkan pencarian ddangkoma, kura-kura kesayangannya.

"YAAAAA… ZHOUMI!", teriak Yesung oppa dari halaman belakang.

Aku berlari ke arah suara itu, mencari tahu hal aneh apa yang terjadi. Sesampainya di halaman belakang, aku melihat Yesung oppa sudah memelototi Zhoumi oppa sambil memegang ddangkoma-nya. "Yaaa… hyung! Kok diambil? Biarin aja ddangkoma kan lagi main sama Bada dan Mio", ujarZhoumi oppa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yaaa… Zhoumi! Kau ingin membunuh anakku?", omel Yesung oppa galak. Aku mendekati Bada dan Mio yang terabaikan oleh Zhoumi oppa karena sibuk berdebat dengan Yesung oppa. Bada mengerling marah dan mengerang kepadaku. Mio ikut-ikutan menggonggong kepadaku. Mereka terlihat terancam oleh gerak-gerikku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku di depan Bada. "Lebih baik kau urus saja kedua terrier-mu itu. Sepertinya mereka akan dibunuh Donghae", kata Yesung oppa sinis. Ia pergi ke dalam rumah bersama ddangkoma yang sedang ia elus dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Zhoumi oppa mendorongku menjauhi Bada hingga aku jatuh tersungkur. "Hei, Donghae-ah! Jangan kau dekati kedua terrier tersayangku ini"bentak Zhoumi oppa. Ia menggendong kedua terrier-nya dalam dekapannya. Ia pergi mengikuti langkah Yesung oppa yang sudah menghilang ke dalam rumah. Aku cemberut sambil mencungkil-cungkil tanah. Sedih menerima perlakuan semua oppa-ku.

Annyeong, Kim Donghae imnida. Keluargaku pecinta hewan. Oleh karena itu, kami sekeluarga memiliki hewan peliharaan masing-masing, kecuali aku tentunya. Hangeng appa memiliki 3 ekor anjing (Mao mao dan Rong rong adalah Pomeranian dan Rider adalah Husky). Heechul eomma memiliki 3 ekor kucing (Han Jae Heebum adalah Russian blue cat, Baengshin adalah Bengal cat, Champagne adalah siam). Kakak tertuaku, Yesung oppa, memiliki 3 ekor kura-kura (Ddangkoma, Ttatkoma, dan Mora). Kakak keduaku, Sungmin oppa, memiliki 2 ekor anjing (Ali adalah Yorkshire Terrier dan Ari adalah Dachshund). Kakak ketigaku, Zhoumi oppa, memiliki 2 ekor anjing (Bada dan Mio adalah West Highland Terrier). Terakhir, Ryeowook oppa, memiliki 2 ekor anjing (Teunsil dan Ddabong adalah Yorkshire Terrier).

Aku adalah anak bungsu dan perempuan satu-satunya. Eomma dan Appa sangat menyayangiku sekaligus membenciku. Mereka menyayangiku karena akulah anak yang selama ini mereka harapkan, seorang perempuan. Mereka membenciku karena semua hewan yang ada di rumah atau pun di luar rumah tidak pernah akur padaku.

Buktinya? Lihat saja tadi bagaimana hewan-hewan itu bertindak kasar kepadaku. Aku kan hanya ingin mengelus, menggendong dan bermain bersama mereka. Itu saja kok. Kalau ada sangkut pautnya dengan hewan peliharaan mereka masing-masing, aku pasti tidak dipedulikan dengan arti lain aku diisolasikan dari kehidupan mereka. Aku dilarang dekat-dekat dengan hewan-hewan menggemaskan itu. Bayangkan saja bagaimana stressnya aku harus hidup dengan hewan-hewan lucu menggemaskan tapi aku sama sekali tidak boleh menyentuhnya, bahkan seekor ddangkoma sekalipun.

Ya, sekian perkenalan dariku. Inilah kehidupanku. Satu rumah yang terdiri dari 22 anggota keluarga; 7 orang manusia dan 15 hewan peliharaan. Wow!

**.**

**.**

**..::O.o TBC o.O::..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**..::Cuap2 Author::..**

Annyeong Yuya kembali lagi dg FF rewrite jadul. Okay Jujur aja FF ini hampir semua ceritanya dari Komik _Beast Master_, tapi akan Yuya rombak ulang lagi ceritanya biar ga terlalu JEPLAK dan jadi lebih ROMANTIS lagi. Hehe… Dulu kan masih baru jadi ngeplagiat bgt deh. Kkk~

Untuk hewan peliharaan itu aku searching di google dulu. Jadi itu hewan-hewan mereka yg lama. So pasti udah BASI banget ya… hhe,,, wajarlah soalnya ini FF rewrite yg umurnya udh 2 tahun. Kkk~~

Pokoknya intinya ini FF Rewrite yang diperbarui lagi. Apa sih istilahnya itu? Hhe,,, *ga ngerti* Biar hasilnya ga benar-benar kayak KOMIKnya. Jadi mungkin FF ini akan sedikit atau sangat panjang. Hha… Bagi yg dah baca Komiknya, minta review-nya juga ya!

Ga usah banyak basa-basi… Ayo REVIEW ya! Gomawo!


	2. Chapter 1: Pertemuan Pertama

**Monkey Monster**

Chapter 1

"_Pertemuan pertama"_

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Pair: EunHae, Donghae (Genderswitch)

Inspirasi dari Komik _Beast Master_

Warning: Boys Love / YAOI. Membosankan. Alur lambat. Tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa aneh.

FF Rewrite milik Author yg dulu pernah dilombakan tp kalah. Hhe… Mianhae klo aneh ya! Cast pertamanya Eunhyuk dan ADMIN. Sekarang Eunhyuk dan Donghae. All members of Super Junior are namja, except Heechul and Donghae.

.

**Nb: **Tolong anggap saja Bada dan Mio adalah anjing milik Zhoumi ya! Selain itu anggap saja Ryeowook itu kakaknya Donghae ya! Soalnya ini rewrite dan aku bingung klo hrs dirombak ulang semua. Mohon pengertiannya. Gomawo!

.

Summary: Donghae yang mencintai hewan, dibenci oleh makhluk kesayangannya itu. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan namja yang berkelakuan brutal seperti monster. Entah apa penyebabnya hanya Hae yang bisa menaklukannya.

**.**

**.**

**\(^.^) Happy Reading (^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan sendirian ke sebuah taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah. Seekor kucing hitam lewat di depanku. Aku memotong sedikit roti yang kubawa, lalu memberikan kepada kucing itu. Pelan-pelan aku mendekatinya. Kucing itu menghampiriku ragu. Perlahan tapi pasti, kucing itu memakan roti yang kutawarkan.

"Good boy. Good boy", kataku pelan. "Haaaap… kena kau! Kau nggak usah takut", kataku sambil memeluk kucing itu erat. Kucing itu meronta-ronta. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau lepas", ancamku semakin memeluknya.

Kucing itu mencakar wajahku. Sontak aku melepas pelukanku, beralih kepada wajahku yang perih. Aish! Ini benar-benar sakit. Aku memandang nanar ke arah kucing hitam yang sudah asyik bertengger di atas pohon. Dasar kucing menyebalkan!

JEDDUUAAAR! Suara petir menyambar dengan hebat. Tanpa diduga-duga hujan turun dengan lebat.

Drrt! Drrt! Ponselku bergetar dalam sakuku.

"Ya, appa aku akan pulang", jawabku kepada appa yang meneleponku khawatir.

Di tengah cahaya petir, aku melihat sesosok namja yang baru saja melompat dari pohon. Ia memeluk kucing hitam itu. Namja itu menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya penuh darah di sisi matanya yang melotot sangar. Namja itu menaruh kucing tadi di atas tanah, lalu ia berlari pergi meninggalkanku. Kalung rantainya berkilauan di tengah-tengah cahaya petir.

Aku memeluk kembali kucing hitam itu. Ia meronta, kembali mencakarku, lalu terlepas dari dekapanku. Yaaa… kenapa dia baik sekali pada namja menyeramkan itu? Padahal aku sudah bersikap baik kepadanya. Sudahlah, lebih baik pulang.

**.**

**(****"T_T****) ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (=w=")**

**.**

"Hahahahaha… kau kelihatan keren sekali", tawa beberapa teman sekelasku, melihat luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku. Aku mendengus kesal sambil meminum sebotol teh milik temanku.

"Hei, aku ini korban. Hibur aku! Aku sangat mencintainya tapi dia malah mencakarku lalu kabur begitu saja", curhatku kesal. Semua teman di kelas tertawa mendengar celotehku. "Pasti kalian pernah punya pengalaman sepertiku, kan?", kataku tak mau kalah. Tidak mungkin kan hanya aku yang memiliki pengalaman menyedihkan seperti ini seorang diri.

"Makanya berikan perhatian yang sama ke seorang cowok. Jangan kucing atau anjing saja yang kamu perhatiin. Punya pacar dong", celetuk usil dari Kyuhyun. Ia memukul kepalaku dari belakang dengan pelan. Aku cemberut. "Ya! Kau pintar sekali"

Ini benar-benar parah. Selama tujuh belas tahun, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada satu orang lelaki pun. Sekarang aku sudah kelas 2 SMA, tapi belum pernah sekali pun berpacaran. Pikiranku hanya menerawang kepada cara menaklukkan hewan-hewan menggemaskan itu. Pikir-pikir tentang seorang namja, aku penasaran dengan namja semalam. Namja yang aneh. Dia muncul dari atas pohon. Dia menyelamatkan kucing itu, tapi wajah dan tangannya penuh darah. Sebuah kalung rantai silver? Ya betul… betul… sama persis. Tatapan mata itu? Dia memelototiku sama seperti itu.

"Ini Lee Hyukjae. Dia baru pindah ke Korea, jadi banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui. Kalian harus baik kepadanya. Jangan takut padanya", kata Park seonsaengnim memperkenalkan seorang murid pindahan baru kepada semua murid di kelas. Park seonsaengnim terlihat ketakutan, begitu pula dengan teman yang lain. Setelah perkenalan itu, Park Seonsaengnim memberikan tugas kepada kami semua, lalu pergi dengan wajah ketakutan.

Itu dia. Dia namja yang kemarin kulihat. Aku baru tersadar dari lamunanku ketika namja itu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya—berada tepat di barisan belakang tempat dudukku.

"Hei, kamu saja yang bicara padanya"

"Tidak ah. Dia memelototiku"

"Dia menakutkan. Matanya terlihat seperti hewan yang ingin mengoyak mangsanya"

"Tidak. Matanya seperti ingin membunuh seseorang"

"Katanya baru pindah ke Korea, dulu dia tinggal dimana? Mungkin LA atau semacamnya"

"Aku tahu sekarang. Dia memakai narkoba"

"Huaaa… menyeramkan"

BRAAAAK! Namja itu berdiri, lalu langsung keluar kelas. Bisik-bisik pun berhenti seketika.

"Menyeramkan sekali. Kupikir dia akan menghajarku", kata seorang murid namja di kelasku sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kalian jahat sekali. Membicarakannya seperti itu. Dia memang menyeramkan, tapi itu hanya penampilan luarnya saja kan", komentar Kyuhyun.

Aku terbelalak menatap Kyuhyun. Aku shock mendengar kata-kata manis dari bibir iblisnya itu. _Standing applause_ untuk Kyuhyun. Kata-katanya menggambarkan dirinya sendiri. Jangan tertipu dengan penampilan luar. Kyuhyun bagaikan malaikat yang tampan rupawan dengan suara emasnya, tapi sikapnya yang jahil dan iseng membuatnya menjadi EvilKyu. Jarang-jarang ia bisa berkata manis seperti itu.

"Nggak kok. Dia memang kelihatan seperti orang jahat. Ketua kelas bilang seperti itu, berarti benar dong", bantah murid namja tadi sambil menunjuk kepada ketua kelas yang sibuk dengan catatan.

"Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku mendengar berita dari kepolisian bahwa ada kekacauan kemarin. Kekacauan besar hingga setengah dari mereka meninggal. Saksi mengatakan ada seorang pria dengan mata tajam yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya", jelas ketua kelas.

Hah? Kekacauan? Mata tajam? Maksudnya mereka menuduh Hyukjae sebagai pelakunya?

"Ayah ketua kelas itu kepala polisi loh", bisik seorang teman yang berdiri di dekatku, jadi aku masih bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Tapi kita nggak tahu itu benar dia atau bukan. Jadi jangan disebarkan ya", lanjut ketua kelas.

"Bodoh. Itu sudah akan jadi rahasia umum, jika ia menjelaskannya seperti itu. Dia pasti sengaja. Dasar licik", umpat Kyuhyun. "Aku penasaran apa benar itu Hyukjae. Bagaimana menurutmu, Donghae?"

Aku mendengar suara sayup-sayup teriakan Kyuhyun dari dalam kelas. Aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan rasa penasarannya sendiri. Aku pergi ke loteng sekolah, melihat Hyukjae sedang termenung di pinggir pagar. Ini kesempatan bagiku untuk berbincang dengannya. Aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya karena membantu kucing itu turun dari pohon.

Aku masih berdiri di balik pintu, memandangi punggung Hyukjae. Apakah ia seseram itu? Aku memang aneh, tapi kucing itu saja sangat baik padanya. Bahkan burung-burung pun menyukainya. Ya, bahkan burung-burung menyukainya karena aku melihat sekelompok burung-burung mulai mendekatinya. Burung-burung itu mendekati Hyukjae, tanpa ia berusaha memberikan makanan kepada mereka.

Aku kembali ke loteng sekolah dengan membawa beberapa minuman. Mungkin saja Hyukjae menyukainya, sekaligus sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku. BRAAAK! Botol minuman yang kubawa jatuh, membuat Hyukjae menyadari kehadiranku. Oh my god! Entah kenapa bulu kudukku berdiri, aku takut Hyukjae marah karena kesenangannya terganggu.

"Ups! Maaf, Hae-ah!", ujar seseorang dari belakang punggungku. Orang itu menyenggol tubuhku, sehingga minuman yang kubawa terjatuh.

Aku melirik ke asal suara. Seringai menyebalkan menyambut tatapan tajam dariku. Kyuhyun diam-diam mengikutiku. Aish! Dia benar-benar membuat masalah padaku. Aku dan Kyuhyun terburu-buru mengambil beberapa botol minuman yang terjatuh. Saking tergesa-gesa, Kyuhyun menendang salah satu botol tanpa sengaja. Botol itu berguling hingga terkatuk di sisi sepatu seseorang yang sedari tadi aku perhatikan, Hyukjae.

"Tamatlah riwayat kita, Kyu!", ucapku ketakutan.

Aku sempat melihat Hyukjae mengambil botol minuman itu, sebelum aku dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi.

"Ayo, Hae! Kita kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak mau memiliki masalah dengan namja menyeramkan itu", usul Kyuhyun dengan peluh yang menghiasi keningnya. Aku tahu ia sama ketakutannya sepertiku.

"Tunggu, Kyu!", pintaku padanya. Aku melemparkan sebuah kapal kertas ke arah Hyukjae, yang berhenti tepat setelah mengenal kepalanya.

"Aish! Kau hanya menambah runyam masalah Hae. Ayo!". Kyuhyun menarik tanganku, menyebabkan sisa-sisa botol minum yang kupegang berjatuhan. Botol itu menggelinding jauh ke dasar tangga, menyebabkan suara bergema. Aku dan Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan kami menuruni tangga, agar Hyukjae tidak mempergoki kami berdua.

PETAAAK!

Kyuhyun menjitak kepalaku. "Dasar kau menyebalkan! Kamu ingin membuat masalah dengannya? Mau mati muda ya?", omelnya setelah kami sampai di dalam kelas.

Aku mengelus kepalaku yang benjol. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena ia menolong kucing hitam kemarin"

"Sudahlah. Kau memang aneh, Hae", pasrah Kyuhyun. Ia meninggalkanku, kembali ke meja miliknya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Sahabatku itu memang tidak mengerti keinginanku. Huh!

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku, mengerjakan tugas dari Park Seonsaengnim. Pikiranku melayang jauh kepada namja asing yang asyik merenung di loteng sekolah, Hyukjae. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana bisa namja itu membuatku penasaran. Bagi orang lain wajahnya mengerikan, tapi bagiku ada sesuatu yang indah di balik wajah itu. Aih, aku tidak mengerti dengan ini semua. Hyukjae memang istimewa karena selain merampas perhatianku, ia juga mengklaim perhatian orang-orang.

PLAAAAK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat sempurna di kepalaku. Aku meringis kesakitan. "Heh! Bengong mulu! Mau mengumpulkan tugas nggak nih?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil melempar-lempar pelan buku tugasnya ke udara.

Aku cemberut. "Ya iyalah. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya, Kyu", ujarku dengan sedikit rengekan.

PLUUUK!

"Nih contek saja dari bukuku. Kurang baik apa coba, aku sama kamu?", tawar Kyu melempar bukunya ke atas mejaku. Aku tersenyum senang, menggumamkan kata terima kasih kepada sahabatku itu.

"By the way, anyway, busway… Kamu kok berani sekali menguntit Hyukjae itu?", tanya Kyuhyun yang sontak membuatku tercekat.

Aku memalingkan tatapanku dari buku kepada sosok namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Ternyata Kyu hanya melontarkan pikiran santainya saja. Toh dia asyik memelototi tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu, PSP. Aku melanjutkan lagi mencontek tugas matematika miliknya daripada terlarut dalam pembicaraan tak penting.

"Hei, kok aku nggak dijawab sih! Jangan-jangan kamu memang aneh ya, Hae! Jangan bilang kamu berteman baik dengan namja menyeramkan itu!", tebak Kyuhyun asal.

"SELESAI!", jeritku bahagia. "Nih Kyu! Gomawo!", kataku riang, membawa buku itu ke meja ketua kelas untuk diserahkan kepada Park Seonsaengnim.

Kyu mengikutiku, sedangkan aku masih berusaha menghindari pembicaraannya yang tidak penting itu. GREEEP! "Ya! Aku berbicara denganmu, Hae! Aku hanya khawatir kau mengambil tindakan gegabah", ucapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

Aku menepis tangan Kyu lembut. "Tenang saja, Kyu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Lagipula aku lebih tua darimu, jangan bertindak seperti kau ini Oppa-ku", belaku masih dengan suara lebut dan sopan. Aku hanya tidak ingin Kyu salah paham dan menduga sesuatu yang belum tentu benar adanya.

"Tapi… Aish! Ya sudahlah. Jangan salahkan aku jika kamu dalam masalah. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Terserah!", balasnya kesal. Ia melangkah pergi ke mejanya, melanjutkan acara romantisnya bersama sang kekasih.

Aku menumpukan kepalaku di atas telapak tanganku. Posisi enak yang sering disebut orang dengan _'Berpangku Tangan'_. Aku memandang langit, berusaha menerawang masa depan. Tak luput dari pikiranku mengenai sosok Hyukjae dan perkataan Kyu serta teman yang lainnya. Apakah iya, seorang Hyukjae sejahat itu? Apa ada orang sebuas itu?

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana bisa aku berada di atas loteng. Lebih mengherankannya lagi aku sudah berdiri di samping Hyukjae, membiarkan pagar besi menompang tubuhku.

"Maaf. Aku Kim Donghae. Kita sekelas", kataku sedikit ketakutan. Bukan karena tanggapan orang tentang dirinya, tapi hanya karena aku telah mengusik acaranya. Aku juga akan kesal jika ada yang menggangguku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyuguhkan pertemanan ppadanya.

Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Aku menyeramkan?", tanyanya dengan wajah serius. Mata besarnya seakan menelanjangi diriku.

Aku melongo. "Tidak", jawabku santai.

Ia menunduk. "Hfft… fu… fu…fu…" Terdengar suaranya menahan sesuatu. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Terimakasih, Tuhan. Aku tidak menyeramkan. Ini pertama kalinya aku dibilang seperti itu oleh seseorang", katanya melepas tawa. Blush! Wajahku memerah melihat ekspresinya yang… MANIS. Aku shock, mematung. "Ada apa?", tanyanya bingung.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa", kataku terbata-bata. Aku memegang dadaku, takut jantungku meloncat keluar karena ketampanannya.

"Benarkah aku tidak menakutkan?", tanyanya tak percaya dengan ucapanku. Ia terduduk menyender pada pagar.

"Tidak kok. Mungkin karena matamu itu. Orang berpikir kau menyeramkan karena caramu menatap mereka", jelasku.

"Ya. Aku sedih sekali", katanya menunduk lesu. Aku membalik tubuhku, menyender pada pagar. "Aku gugup. Aku tidak biasa berbicara dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal. Aku tinggal di tempat yang tidak banyak orang lain untukku berkomunikasi"

"Kau tinggal di tempat yang jarang penduduknya?", tanyaku sambil memandangi pucuk kepala Hyukjae yang masih setia dengan posisinya.

"Jarang penduduknya? Mungkin aku bisa mengatakan aku tinggal di pulau selatan yang tidak berpenghuni". Aku tersedak mendengar kata-katanya. "Lalu aku tinggal di Savana di Afrika dan semacamnya"

Aku terbatuk. What? Savana? Ia tinggal dengan hewan-hewan buas seperti tarzan? Pantas saja ia terlihat seperti monster. Aku tertawa. "Oh itu alasannya kamu sering memanjat pohon seperti kemarin. Kamu merindukan rumah lamamu ya?"

"Mmm… sebenarnya… aku, sebenarnya…". Hyukjae menjawab terbata-bata.

Aku berjongkok di sampingnya. Aku menepuk punggungnya. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk menjelaskannya. Aku tahu kamu pria yang baik"

Hyukjae menyodorkan kalung rantainya kepadaku. "Donghae, aku kasih kamu. Ini jimat keberuntungan yang aku buat di afrika. Barang terpenting kedua milikku", tawarnya senang.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu", tolakku halus.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kalau itu Donghae, aku bisa kasih kok. Karena kamu adalah seseorang yang sangat baik dan berhati mulia. Kamu orang pertama yang paling baik yang pernah kutemui. Terimalah", katanya sambil memberikan kalung rantai itu.

Aku menerimanya dengan senyuman. "Gomawo. Akan selalu kujaga", ujarku. Aku melihat senyuman malaikat tersungging di pipinya. Siapa? Siapa yang bilang dia seperti binatang buas? Aku menatap bandulkalung rantai yang sudah kukalungkan ini. "Ini apa ya?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh itu. Itu bola mata singa. Itu adalah barang paling berharga loh dari semua binatang", jelasnya sambil tersenyum polos. "Dibungkus oleh alat vitalitas binatang itu"

Aku tercekat mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae. "Huh? Dibungkus ya? Oh… thanks"

**.**

**(****"T_T****) ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (=w=")**

**.**

Aku dan Hyukjae membolos mata pelajaran hingga bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring, tanda usainya semua kegiatan sekolah hari ini. Aku ini anak rajin walau tidak sejenius Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya aku membolos dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan. I love it! Banyak hal sederhana yang kuperbincangkan bersama Hyukjae. Ia tidak seperti dugaan orang. Hyukjae itu bahkan terlalu polos menurutku.

BRAAAK!

"KIM DONGHAE!", teriak seseorang mengagetkan aku dan Hyukjae. "Hosh! Hosh!". Kyuhyun terlihat sulit mengatur napasnya. Ia sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Gwenchana, Kyu?", tanyaku khawatir, karena Kyu memang memiliki masalah dengan paru-parunya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. BRAK! Ia melempar tas kepadaku, lalu menarik tanganku dengan keras. "Ayo, cepat pulang! Jangan buat masalah terus atau aku adukan kepada Eomma-mu!", ancam Kyu tanpa melirik diriku sedikit pun.

"Bye, Hyuk! Besok ngobrol lagi ya!", kataku mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Hyukjae hanya melongo melihat kepergian kami.

"Maumu itu apa sih, Hae? Kamu tahu Hyukjae itu namja mencurigakan. Kenapa sih kamu mau mendekatinya?", gerutu Kyu sepanjang perjalanan pulang kami.

"Entahlah, Kyu. Aku merasa ia itu unik. Imut banget. Seru saja kalau aku bisa bergaul dengannya", jawabku sambil membayangkan wajah manis Hyukjae sebelumnya.

Kyu menyentuh keningku. "Tidak demam, tapi kenapa kamu jadi memerah seperti ini, Hae? Apa kamu sakit?"

Aku langsung panik mendengar ucapan Kyu. Apa iya aku jadi semerah itu jika mengingat Hyukjae? Aigoo! I don't know what happen to me.

"Wajahmu seperti pantat monyet. Merah sekali! Hahahaha", ledek Kyuhyun membuatku jengkel. Aku mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah kabur terlebih dahulu. Ah, namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

DUUUK! Aku menabrak seseorang. "Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhamnida!", ucapku sambil menundukkan badan berkali-kali. "Eh, Wookie oppa? Yesung oppa?"

"Eh, Hae-ah", ucap keduanya sama kagetnya denganku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?", tanya Wookie-oppa sambil merapikan kemeja seragamnya dengan kikuk.

"Eh?". Aku hanya memandangi kedua oppa-ku bergantian. Kenapa mereka terlihat canggung seperti itu. Apalagi Yesung oppa sedikit mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Ada apa sih dengan mereka. "Aku kan pulang sekolah, oppa. Ayo pulang bareng saja!", ajakku, menarik kedua lengan oppa-ku itu.

Seseorang menarik tasku hingga aku mudur ke belakang. "Heh, jangan ganggu kedua kakakmu itu! Ayo pulang saja bersamaku", bisik Kyu.

"Aniyo! Aku mau pulang bersama oppadeul!", rengekku manja.

"Aish! Kamu tidak peka sekali. Jika kamu pulang bersama, kamu hanya akan mengganggu urusan mereka", bisik Kyu sambil sesekali melirik kedua oppa-ku.

"Aniyo! Aniyo! Sudah sana! Kamu pulang sendiri saja Kyu. Keselamatanku terancam jika selalu pulang bersamamu", jawabku kesal, berlari menghampiri kedua oppa-ku itu.

"Aish! Dasar Hae menyebalkan!", umpat Kyu dengan lantang.

Huh! Siapa peduli? Aku tersenyum kepada kedua oppa-ku itu yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari kedua. "Ayo pulang, oppa!"

**.**

**..::O.o TBC o.O::..**

**.**

**..::Cuap2 Author::..**

Annyeong, Yuya dah Update chap 1… Anehkah ceritanya? Kasih saran ya klo memang aneh. Soalnya aku bingung mau rewrite-nya gmn…

Gomawo semua atas reviewnya

**Thanks to: ressijewelll, leenahanwoo**

Iya, FF ini pernah diPUBLISH FULL di FB pribadiku: Lee Yeomin Ha dan PROLOG di Grup EunHae. Jadi kalo udah pernah baca, maaf ya~ hhe~ berarti kalian pernah buka FBku itu~ kkk~

Ayo review lagi ya… Review kalian semangat aku!


	3. Chapter 2: Hyukjae and The Gank

**Monkey Monster**

Chapter 2

"_Hyukjae and the gank"_

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Pair: EunHae, Donghae (Genderswitch)

Inspirasi dari Komik _Beast Master_

Warning: Boys Love / YAOI. Membosankan. Alur lambat. Tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa aneh.

FF Rewrite milik Author yg dulu pernah dilombakan tp kalah. Hhe… Mianhae klo aneh ya! Cast pertamanya Eunhyuk dan ADMIN. Sekarang Eunhyuk dan Donghae. All members of Super Junior are namja, except Heechul and Donghae.

.

**Nb: **Tolong anggap saja Bada dan Mio adalah anjing milik Zhoumi ya! Selain itu anggap saja Ryeowook itu kakaknya Donghae ya! Soalnya ini rewrite dan aku bingung klo hrs dirombak ulang semua. Mohon pengertiannya. Gomawo!

.

Summary: Donghae yang mencintai hewan, dibenci oleh makhluk kesayangannya itu. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan namja yang berkelakuan brutal seperti monster. Entah apa penyebabnya hanya Hae yang bisa menaklukannya.

**.**

**.**

**\(^.^) Happy Reading (^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

"HAE-AH! CEPAT BANGUN!", teriak eomma dari depan kamarku.

Ini memang kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan oleh yeoja paruh baya itu. Berteriak di setiap kamar anak-anaknya. Aku benar-benar heran dengan kebiasaannya padahal kami semua sudah besar. Aku turun dari atas ranjang dengan malas. Aku masih mengantuk, tapi aku bosan mendengar omelan eomma pagi ini.

Setelah selesai merapikan diri, aku bergegas ke ruang makan. Aku melihat semua anggota keluargaku telah duduk dengan rapi. Eomma memelototiku garang. Sebelum eomma mengeluarkan suaranya, appa menyentuh tangan eomma, berusaha menghentikan setiap kata yang akan terlontar darinya.

"Duduklah, Hae. Kami semua sudah menunggumu", kata Appa bijaksana. Sungguh bahagia memiliki appa sebaik Kim Hangeng.

"Hae-ah, hari ini Oppa tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah ya", ujar Sungmin Oppa dengan nada memelasnya. Terdengar nada bersalah dari ucapannya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, mengalihkan tatapanku kepada Zhoumi oppa. "Mianhae. Aku juga tidak bisa, Magnae. Aku harus mengumpulkan karya ilmiahku ke dosen pembimbing", tolaknya sebelum aku sempat berkata-kata.

Keningku berkerut dan bibirku semakin manyun. Aku menatap Yesung oppa dan Ryeowook oppa dengan garang. "Akh! Mianhae, Hae. Aku harus ke Rumah Sakit. Hari ini jadwalku dinas pagi. Aku terburu-buru. Mianhae!"

"Huh! Ryeowook oppa, kita harus berangkat sendiri dong", ucapku sebal.

"Eh? Aku belum bilang ya, Hae? Aku hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Eomma memaksaku untuk tidak masuk. Mianhae", jawab Ryeowook oppa, menghancurkan semua harapanku.

Aku paling benci berangkat sekolah sendirian. Benci sekali. Huh!

Ting! Tong!

"Nah! Dia sudah sampai. Sudahlah Hae, jemputanmu sampai. Kamu berangkat bersamanya ya!", ujar eomma sambil menaruh bekal di dalam tasku, lalu mendorongku keluar dari ruang makan. "Bye! Bye, Hae-ah! Sukses selalu", ucap eomma melambaikan tangannya padaku.

CUP! Aku mencium pipi eomma-ku. "Bye, eomma!", kataku berpamitan. Aku melontarkan sebuah senyuman kepada yeoja tercantik yang telah melahirkanku itu.

Siapa sih sebenarnya yang dimintai keluargaku untuk menjemput aku? Ah, jadi penasaran! Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan semangat hingga wajah namja paling kukenal terpampang jelas di depanku.

"Annyeong, Hae! Ayo berangkat!", ajaknya, menarik pergelangan tanganku seenaknya. Namja ini adalah KYUHYUN. Oh god! Jangan bilang hari ini akan menjadi hari tersial seumur hidupku.

**.**

**\(^.^) ****YuyaLoveSungmin**** (^.^)/**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, aku tidak berniat melontarkan satu patah kata pun kepada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pun asyik dengan PSPnya.

DUUUG! Seseorang meloncat dari atas pohon. Namja itu menunjukkan gummy smile milknya. Aku membalas senyumannya. "Annyeong, Hyukjae! Selamat pagi!", sapaku kepada namja tampan itu. Aku berlari mendekatinya.

Ia melambaikan tangannya, membalas sapaanku. "Annyeong!"

GREEP! "Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, Hae!", kata Kyuhyun memperingatiku.

Aku menepis cengkraman Kyu dengan kasar. "Terserah aku! Kau bukan oppa-ku ataupun orangtuaku. Jadi kamu tidak berhak mengaturku", ujarku sengit kepada Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita berangkat bersama, Hyuk!", lanjutku sambil menggandeng lengan Hyukjae. Sedangkan yang mendapat perlakuan dariku hanya terdiam bingung. Aih, lucunya!

Aku masuk ke kelas bersama Hyukjae. Semua pandangan tertuju padaku dan Hyukjae. Tatapan takut, heran, cemas, kasihan dan lainnya terpancar dari setiap pasang mata yang tertuju kepada kami. Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan mereka. Toh aku merasa nyaman bersama namja yang mereka takuti itu.

Kyuhyun menggumam kesal beberapa kali karena mendapat sikap acuh dariku. Siapa yang peduli dengan namja bermarga Cho itu? Aku tidak peduli, karena aku tahu sosok Hyukjae yang sebenarnya. Aku juga tidak ingin mengikuti semua peraturan-peraturan aneh miliknya. Memangnya siapa dia? Huh! Awas saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun!

Saat piket kelas, aku meminta Hyukjae untuk membuang sampah ke tempat pembuangan di belakang ruang olahraga. Hyukjae menurutiku. Semua murid di kelas sontak kaget dan bingung kenapa aku bisa menaklukkan binatang buas itu. Menurutku, Hyukjae lebih mirip seperti kucing kecil yang tidak mengerti seperti apakah dunia ini dibandingkan dengan binatang buas. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu itu. Aku hanya bisa menjawab mereka salah paham, tapi tetap mereka tidak menggubris omonganku.

"Tapi kudengar ia tersangka penyerangan terhadap gangster kemarin malam. Setengah kelompok gangster itu mati loh", ujar sekelompok namja yang sedaritadi sibuk menanyakan cara menaklukkan Hyukjae. Aku hanya diam, tidak peduli. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, malam itu ia berlumuran darah. Apa iya?

"Tadi ada segerombol preman mencari Hyukjae. Mereka terlihat sangat galak dan menyeramkan", celetuk salah seorang teman yang ikut dalam perbincangan kami ini.

Apa? Aku langsung pergi menuju ruang olahraga. Aku melihat tiga orang yang berpenampilan seperti preman. Dua orang bertubuh besar dan seorang bertubuh tinggi. Mereka berteriak-teriak kepada sesuatu di atas pohon. Pasti Hyukjae, pikirku.

"HEY… CEPAT TURUN!", teriak seorang bertubuh tambun.

"APAKAH KAMI MENGATAKAN SESUATU YANG SALAH?", teriak seorang namja bertubuh tinggi. Tidak terdengar nada marah dari suaranya itu.

"KALAU KAMU NGGAK MAU TURUN, CEPAT KATAKAN APA SALAH KAMI!", pinta namja bertubuh berisi itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pohon.

"Hei, boss. Apa ada yang salah?", tanyaku hati-hati kepada seorang pria dengan tubuh subur memakai blazer layaknya seorang boss mafia.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan orang itu. Ia langsung memanjat pohon tanpa bicara apa-apa, ketika melihat kami berjalan ke arahnya", jawab boss preman itu dengan nada khawatir.

Hyukjae menyembulkan kepalanya dari dedaunan pohon. "YAAA… DONGHAE!"

"Ayo turuuuun! Mari kitamengobrol. Mereka pasti akan mengerti", teriakku memanggil Hyukjae yang dibalas dengan senyum polos darinya.

Kami berlima memutuskan untuk duduk di taman sekolah yang sepi. Ini dilakukan agar tidak memancing perhatian guru. Takut-takut kami dikira melakukan rapat pemberontakan kepada sekolah. Hehehe… Memang ada ya yang seperti itu?

"Hei, namja monyet! Apa yang kamu lakukan di atas sana?", tanya sang boss.

"Aku bukan monyet. Namaku Hyukjae", balas Hyukjae dengan nada menantang. Aigoo! Namja ini bodoh atau terlalu polos sih? Bisa-bisanya ia berbicara seperti itu kepada preman seperti mereka.

"Ne, Hyukjae! Kenapa kamu bersembunyi dari kami? Apa yang kamu sembunyikan?", tanya seorang yang paling tinggi dan paling tampan.

"Aku hanya takut saja dengan kalian. Kalian terlihat menyeramkan", jawabnya jujur.

"Ya! Apa katamu?", marah si namja subur.

"Tenang, chingudeul. Hyukjae tidak bermaksud menghina kalian atau apa. Dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan kota seperti ini. Dulu dia tinggal di hutan", jelasku, mencegah pertumpahan darah yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"MWOOO?", jerit mereka bertiga serempak.

Berlanjutlah perbincangan kami dengan saling memperkenalkan diri dan menceritakan semua pengalaman yang terjadi. Sang boss bernama Kim Youngwoon, tapi lebih dikenal sebagai Kangin. Wah, namanya mirip dengan Yesung oppa, Kim Jongwoon. Hehe… sedang yang bertubuh bongsor, sangat subur, bernama Shindong. Satu lagi, yang paling tampan dan paling gagah serta paling tinggi, bernama Choi Siwon. Ini sih namanya bukan preman, soalnya semuanya ganteng. Ckckckck…

"Jadi kamu diperlakukan seperti itu karena matamu?", kata Kangin sedih.

"Orang-orang menilai kamu hanya dari penampilan saja. Jahatnya", kata Shindong mulai menangis.

"Aku ikut bersedih", kata Siwon menangis. Mereka bertiga menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengusap-usap airmata dengan lengan baju masing-masing. 'Kalian juga sama', pikirku.

"Kalian orang baik", kata Hyukjae dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Jadi kamu tidak berkelahi? Tapi wajahmu…", tanya Kangin, menggantungkan katanya yang terakhir.

"Aku tidak pernah berkelahi. Tapi aku pernah berkelahi dengan orang-orang yang membunuh binatang secara ilegal. Aku juga pernah berkelahi dengan beruang, hyena, anjing liar dan semacamnya. Aku juga pernah hampir dibunuh oleh seekor Leopard", jelas Hyukjae santai.

Aku dan ketiga preman gadungan itu menatap Hyukjae takut. Menyeramkan sekali hidupnya. Kami berempat hanya bisa sweat drop berjamaah.

"Dan kemarin aku bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang menakutkan. Mereka mengepungku di gang yang gelap dan sempit. Seorang darinya bertanya apakah aku ingin ikut. Aku bingung tidak menjawab, lalu laki-laki itu menggoreskan pisaunya di tanganku. Tanganku mulai berdarah. Aku ketakutan. Tiba-tiba otakku kosong. Aku tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang aku tahu, aku ada di atas sebuah pohon"

"Maksudnya kamu nggak mengingat semuanya?", tanya Siwon.

"Dulu aku pernah hampir terbunuh oleh seekor Leopard. Ketika aku sadar, Leopard itu sudah berlumuran darah dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hal ini selalu terjadi ketika aku diserang dan aku melihat darah. Mungkin kemarin aku melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan kepada mereka", kata Hyukjae dengan nada tak bersemangat. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Kangin menepuk bahu Hyukjae. "Sudah. Jangan khawatir. Semua itu mereka yang memulai. Sekarang aku mengerti kalau kau bukanlah orang jahat. Tetap waspadalah kepada orang seperti itu", ujar Kangin bijaksana. Ommona! Dunia sudah terbalik. Apakah mereka ini yang selama ini dihindari semua orang karena dianggap orang jahat? Aku tidak melihat itu.

"Kalau kau memiliki kesulitan, hubungi kami. Itu sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah bertindak bodoh terhadapmu", kata Shindong sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya. Mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Hahahaha…". Aku tertawa kecut. "Bagus sekali. Kau tidak memiliki masalah dengan bos seperti dia", kataku berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Hyukjae tidak terpengaruh. Ia masih diam, masih merasa sangat bersalah.

Ketika aku dan Hyukjae ingin kembali ke kelas, ketua kelas memanggil kami dengan nada panik. "DONGHAE! Aku melihat segerombolan gangster yang sedang mencari Hyukjae. Sepertinya mereka gerombolan pengacau kemarin. Sekarang mereka sedang menuju kelas", teriak ketua kelas dari tangga atas. Aku dan Hyukjae saling pandang cemas. "Ayo, cepat! Ke loteng sekarang. Kalian harus bersembunyi"

Aku dan Hyukjae bergegas menaiki tangga, menuju loteng. "Terima kasih. Tapi mereka bodoh ya. Kalau mereka pergi ke kelas, pasti ada yang melaporkan mereka", kataku sambil mengatur napasku.

"Iya. Andai saja kalian lebih pintar. Kalian pasti tahu kalau aku menjebak kalian", kata ketua kelas sambil menutup pintu loteng, menguncinya.

Aku melihat seseorang memukul Hukjae dengan kayu besar dari belakang. BUUUG! Hyukjae tersungkur di lantai. Aku ingin menghampiri Hyukjae, tapi sebuah lengan besar membelitku. Aku didekap dengan kencang. Orang yang memukul tadi menjambak rambut Hyukjae.

"Benar. Ini dia. Terimakasih, Kibum", kata orang itu kepada ketua kelas.

"KIBUM, KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU?", tanyaku sambil meronta dari dekapan berandal ini.

"Karena ini loteng dan aku bisa menguncinya sehingga tidak ada yang mengganggu. Ups, bukan itu ya yang kamu tanya. Mereka itu perampok dan juga bandar narkoba. Aku mendapat informasi dari polisi, lalu aku memberitahu mereka sehingga aku mendapatkan uang dari mereka. Kami berteman", jelas Kibum dengan senyuman licik.

Aku berusaha keluar dari dekapan berandal ini, tapi kekuatannya lebih besar dariku. Aku melihat darah yang keluar banyak dari kepala Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap darah yang sudah membasahi tangannya. Tatapan matanya kosong. _'Dulu aku pernah hampir terbunuh oleh seekor Leopard. Ketika aku sadar, Leopard itu sudah berlumuran darah dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hal ini selalu terjadi ketika aku diserang dan aku melihat darah' _Kata-kata Hyukjae terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Aku melihat Hyukjae perlahan-lahan bergerak.

"Hahahaha… Kau tidak akan bisa berkutik. Coba saja lakukan hal seperti kemarin. Oh iya. Kamu nggak akan peduli kan dengan gadis ini?", tantang Kibum kepada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mulai bergerak dan duduk. Aku terbelalak melihatnya. "MINGGIR", teriakku memperingatkan Kibum.

"Apa-apan kau? Kau pikir kami akan melepaskannya?", kata Kibum sambil menatapku marah.

BRUUUG! WHOOSH! Hyukjae membanting kepala orang yang tadi memukulnya ke lantai. Tatapan matanya berubah seperti ingin memangsa. Hyukjae melompat ke arah orang-orang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia memukul mereka dengan satu pukulan. Mereka tersungkur dengan luka yang cukup parah.

Hyukjae mengejar Kibum yang sudah lari tunggang langgang. Kibum terjatuh. Hyukjae berhasil meraih tangan Kibum. _'Maaf. Aku nggak pernah bilang. Aku saja takut kepada diriku sendiri'. _Suara Hyukjae terngiang kembali di kepalaku. Sebelum kembali, ia memang menyatakan perasaannya tentang dirinya. _'Kamu orang pertama yang paling baik yang pernah kutemui'. _Senyuman Hyukjae terlintas kembali di otakku. Ini bukan Hyukjae yang kukenal. Hyukjae memegang kepala Kibum. Lidah Hyukjae menjilat darah yang ada di sisi bibirnya. Ia membuka mulutnya. Aku bisa melihat gigi taringnya yang tajam.

"HEY, LEPASKAN AKU. DIA AKAN MATI", kataku kepada berandal yang mendekapku. Wajahnya terlihat kaget sekaligus ketakutan.

Aku melompat ke punggung Hyukjae saat ia sudah akan menggigit Kibum. Aku menutup mata dan mulut Hyukjae dengan lengan dan tanganku. Hyukjae terjatuh bersamaku yang ada di atas punggungnya. Aku mendekap Hyukjae, masih dengan posisi yang sama. "Nggak apa-apa. Tenang. Sudah. Nggak apa-apa", kataku menenangkan Hyukjae.

"Kamu tahu, Hyukjae. Ini aku, Donghae". Hyukjae melepaskan gigitannya dari lenganku.

"Anak pintar. Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Tenang ya", kataku masih mengelus rambut Hyukjae. Aku merasakan ada air mengalir di pipinya. Oh dia sudah kembali. Syukurlah. Semua gangster itu menghilang dari hadapan kami.

**.**

**(****"T_T****) ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (=w=")**

**.**

Aku membenarkan balutan luka di lenganku. Hyukjae mengikutiku di belakang. "Itu namanya insting bertahan. Kalau di alam, ini penting untuk hidup atau mati. Itu sedikit berguna. Setidaknya mereka menyerah, terutama si Kibum itu". Aku menoleh ke arah Hyukjae yang menunduk lesu. "Hei, kau mendengarkan tidak sih? Capek tau ngomong sendiri", omelku.

Hyukjae berhenti. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Donghae, soal aku. Kamu nggak takut?" Airmatanya menggenang di atas pelupuk matanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Jangan khawatir. Sini". Hyukjae mendekatiku. Aku memegang wajahnya dengan ke dua tanganku. "Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti ini. Seorang pria tidak akan menangis. Kamu itu lucu dan baik. Ayo berteman baik". Wajah Hyukjae berubah menjadi senang. Senyumannya merekah. Sungguh terlihat seperti malaikat.

"KIM DONGHAE!", teriak seseorang dari belakang. Aku menoleh, melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Kedua oppa-ku, Zhoumi dan Ryeowook, menghampiriku dengan berlari.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, dongsaeng?", tanya Ryeowook oppa begitu cemas.

Aku menoleh ke tempat Hyukjae berdiri, tapi dia nggak ada. Hyukjae menghilang. Aku memandang ke sekeliling. Aku melihat sebuah kepala menyembul dari dedaunan. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Hey! Kamu nggak apa-apa?", tanya Zhoumi oppa sambil memegang kedua bahuku agar aku bisa menatapnya dengan benar. Aku mengangguk.

"Apanya yang nggak apa-apa. Ini liat", kata Ryeowook oppa sambil memegang lenganku yang dibalut. Aku tersenyum cengengesan.

"Ayo pulang. Biar disembuhin di rumah", kata Zhoumi oppa menyeretku dengan lembut.

"Kenapa Zhoumi-oppa ada di sekolah?", tanyaku bingung sambil menggandeng kedua oppaku.

"Ini nih. Oppa-mu satu itu", kata Zhoumi oppa sambil menunjuk Ryeowook oppa dengan dagunya. "Dia nelpon aku. Katanya, 'Hyung… hyung… cepetan ke sekolah, Donghae diserang segerombolan berandal. Nanti Donghae bisa mati. Cepetan hyung' ", kata Zhoumi oppa mempraktikkan gaya Ryeowook oppa kalau sedang khawatir. PLAAAK! Zhoumi oppa memukul kepala Ryeowook oppa pelan. "Masa adiknya didoain mati. Wah, minta dibunuh eomma"

"Aduh, hyung. Sakit. Lagian kan…", bantah Ryeowook oppa kepada Zhoumi oppa. Mereka mulai berdebat yang aku sendiri tidak mendengarkan mereka. Yang kutahu aku sayang sekali kepada mereka.

Aku berjalan pulang, menggandeng kedua lengan kakak-kakakku tersayang. Aku memandang langit, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih bersembunyi di atas pohon. Aku Kim Donghae, gadis berusia enam belas tahun, murid 2 SMA. Binatang membenciku, tapi aku sangat mencintai mereka. Satu-satunya yang pertama kali bisa dekat denganku adalah seekor monyet buas berwujud namja, bernama Lee Hyukjae. Aku tertawa kecil menyadari semua kenyataan aneh ini.

**.**

**.**

**..::O.o TBC o.O::..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Mianhae, FF ini lama terbengakalai di sini_

_Sebenarnya FF ini udah tamat di FB atau pun WPku_

_Berhubung aku liat ini FF mpe jamuran di sini, jadi aku post lg lanjutannya_

_**Masih ada yg minat baca? atau BUANG?**_

_Terserah reader_

_Thanks for reading_


	4. Chapter 3: Family's Meeting

**Monkey Monster**

Chapter 3

"_Family's Meeting"_

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Pair: EunHae, Donghae (Genderswitch)

Inspirasi dari Komik _Beast Master_

Warning: Boys Love / YAOI. Membosankan. Alur lambat. Tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa aneh.

FF Rewrite milik Author yg dulu pernah dilombakan tp kalah. Hhe… Mianhae klo aneh ya! Cast pertamanya Eunhyuk dan ADMIN. Sekarang Eunhyuk dan Donghae. All members of Super Junior are namja, except Heechul and Donghae.

.

**Nb: **Tolong anggap saja Bada dan Mio adalah anjing milik Zhoumi ya! Selain itu anggap saja Ryeowook itu kakaknya Donghae ya! Soalnya ini rewrite dan aku bingung klo hrs dirombak ulang semua. Mohon pengertiannya. Gomawo!

.

Summary: Donghae yang mencintai hewan, dibenci oleh makhluk kesayangannya itu. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan namja yang berkelakuan brutal seperti monster. Entah apa penyebabnya hanya Hae yang bisa menaklukannya.

**.**

**.**

**\(^.^) Happy Reading (^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

"SEJAK KAPAN EOMMA NGAJARIN KAMU JADI MONYET?", teriak _eomma _dari belakang. Aku tidak sadar _eomma_ memperhatikanku yang sedang asyik mengambil semua jatah pisang dari kulkas. Tatapan _eomma_ sangat menyeramkan.

"Hehe", jawabku cengengesan. "Untuk temanku, Kyu, _eomma_! Dia suka sekali dengan pisang", jawabku asal. Aku menutup tasku yang sudah penuh dengan pisang. Aku berdiri menghadap _eomma_.

_Eomma_ berdecak pinggang. "MAU KAMU AMBIL SEMUA? SEMUA PISANG ITU?", teriak eomma.

"Hehehe". Aku hanya tersenyum polos. Aku mencium pipi _eomma_ sekilas, lalu melesat pergi dari pandangannya. Aku melihat Yesung _oppa_ dan Sungmin _oppa_ menghampiri _eomma_. Siapa yang tidak panik mendengar teriakan eomma. Aku tersenyum usil kepada kedua oppa-ku itu saat berpapasan.

"DONGHAEEEEE", teriak _eomma_ terdengar sayup-sayup dari belakang. "Tenang eomma. Tenang". Aku tertawa kecil. Pasti Yesung _oppa_ dan Sungmin _oppa_ sedang sibuk mencegah _eomma_.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, _chagii_", ujar _appa_ sambil mengelus Rider, _husky_ kesayangannya.

"Dah _appa_". Aku berlari keluar rumah dengan tasku yang berat.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku mengajak Hyukjae ke taman, sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Aku membuka tasku, memperlihatkan isinya kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae melompat kegirangan. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu-be-bo_ Hyukjae langsung memakan pisang-pisang itu dengan lahap. Dasar monyet rakus!

DUUUG! Sebuah bola mengenai wajah Hyukjae. Ia langsung mengambil bola itu. Tatapan matanya tajam. "Eh maaf. Bisa lempar bola itu", teriak seorang namja dari lapangan. Hyukjae berlari ke arah namja tersebut sambil memegang bola. Kelompok namja itu berlari ketakutan, menghindari Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae, ngapain? Sini! Taruh bolanya disana. Kalau kamu nggak cepat, aku nggak kasih lagi niy", kataku sambil melambai-lambaikan pisang dari tempatku duduk. Hyukjae bergegas menghampiriku. Sekelompok namja itu mengucapkan terimakasih padaku dengan bahasa tubuh mereka.

Hyukjae melahap pisangnya lagi. Airmatanya sudah tergenang. Aku mengambil minuman soda yang kubawa. "Aku kan hanya ingin memberikan bola itu. Tadi mereka yang minta", kata Hyukjae murung sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang ada diatas bangku taman. "Kenapa aku nggak bisa berteman dengan yang lainnya?", tanya Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri. Airmatanya sudah mau jatuh.

Aku memberikan minuman soda kepada Hyukjae. "Hoooaaaa… Donghae! Minuman ini berbusa. Ia menggelitik lidahku", kata Hyukjae kaget sekaligus senang.

"HUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA".

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Hyukjae terlalu polos dan manis. Aku ingin mencubit kedua pipinya. Hyukjae langsung memasang wajah sebal. "Maaf. Maaf. Aku nggak bermaksud seperti itu"

Hyukjae membelakangiku. Bibirnya sudah sangat maju. Aku mengambil sapu tanganku. "Sini. Aku bersihkan dulu sisa _coke_ yang ada di bajumu", kataku menunduk sambil serius membersihkan seragamnya. Posisiku dan Hyukjae berhadapan.

_Snifft… snifft…_ Aku merasakan nafas Hyukjae di dekat telingaku. Ia mengendus tubuhku. Aku sontak menjauhkan tubuhku darinya. Hyukjae tersenyum. "Baumu enak, Donghae". Wajahku memanas mendengar kata-katanya.

Hyukjae menaruh kepalanya di bahuku. "Kau bilang aku tidak menyeramkan. Itu bau orang baik. Tolong, jangan pernah membenciku". Nafas Hyukjae menderu di tengkukku. Ia semakin merebahkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku. Kepalanya menggelayut pada bahuku.

Aku mengelus kepala Hyukjae. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membencimu. Jadilah anak baik. Ayo bersemangatlah", kataku. Aku merasakan beban tubuh Hyukjae semakin berat. Aku melihat wajahnya yang tertidur pulas. Apa-apaan monyet satu ini? Aku mengguncang tubuh Hyukjae. "HEI, BANGUN!"

**.**

**^.^ YuyaLoveSungmin ^.^**

**.**

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Ryeowook _oppa_ masuk ke dalam kelasku dengan napas yang tersengal. "Nih. Bekalmu ketinggalan", katanya menyodorkan tempat makan _pink_ milik… SUNGMIN _OPPA_. Aku menolaknya. Itu kan bukan milikku.

"Ambil. _Eomma_ marah besar karena kamu menghabiskan pisang di rumah. _Eomma_ mengambil bekal jatahmu sehingga diam-diam Sungmin _hyung_ memberikan bekalnya untukmu", jelas Ryeowook _oppa_. Ryeowook _oppa_ menatap Kyuhyun, yang asyik memakan pisang sisa Hyukjae, dengan garang. "Sejak kapan pisang mengalihkan duniamu, Kyu? Dasar rakus"

Kyu melongo. "Heh… apa-apaan kau, wookie! Dasar _sister complex_", kata Kyu, masih dengan pisang penuh dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun bermulut iblis. Dia tidak sopan, padahal Ryeowook _sunbae_-nya.

"Kau bilang apa? Tak tau sopan santun. Dasar maniak _game_". Ryeowook oppa mulai berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Tunggu dulu. Ryeowook _oppa_ tidak biasanya marah-marah seperti ini. Aku mengucek mataku, memastikan apakah itu benar _oppa_ku.

"YAAAA… STOOOOP!", teriakku diantara kedua _namja_ itu. "_Oppa_, kenapa? Kok marah-marah?"

Ryeowook _oppa_ mendelik marah. "Ya iyalah. Karena orang ini, kami dimarahin habis-habisan sama _eomma_. Emang kamu ada hubungan apa sama dia? Apa hebatnya cowok kurus seperti ini?"

"Yaaaa… dasar pendek! Kamu ngomong apa? Yang jelas dong!", maki Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. Aku capek berurusan dengan _namja_ nggak sopan kayak kamu", omel Ryeowook _oppa_, lalu beralih menatapku dengan wajah marah yang sama. Aku mendengar Kyuhyun mengumpat beberapa kali. "_Eomma_ menyuruh kamu belanja bulanan. Jangan lupa makanan untuk hewan peliharaan kami, apalagi Heebum. Jangan sampai _eomma_ ngamuk lagi. Kami yang kena, tau", kata Ryeowook _oppa_ memberikan list belanja. Ryeowook _oppa_ berjalan menuju pintu kelas, ia menoleh lagi ke arahku. "Jangan lupa makan bekalmu. Jangan sampai kamu sakit", katanya tersenyum.

Begitulah kakakku. Mereka semua galak-galak kepadaku, tapi sayaaaaang minta ampun. Hahahahaha jadi aku bingung. Harus membenci atau semakin mencintai mereka ya.

Aku berjalan pulang dari _supermarket_. Aku membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan yang penuh dengan makanan; makanan kami dan juga hewan peliharaan kami. Hari sudah sangat gelap. Jalanan pun begitu sepi. Jahat sekali _eomma_ membiarkan aku berbelanja sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya untukku, biasanya aku ditemani oleh semua _oppa_-ku plus Rider-nya _appa_. Pantas saja Ryeowook _oppa_ marah, ternyata _eomma_ benar-benar mengamuk. "_Aiisssh_! Aduuuh berat sekali! Masih jauh pula rumahku"

Tiba-tiba di tengah jalan, aku melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang memegang dadanya. Laki-laki itu terlihat kesakitan karena ia meringis dan menunduk. Aku segera menghampiri laki-laki itu. "_Gwenchana ahjussi_?", tanyaku. Laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan.

"Tiba-tiba dadaku sakit. Bisa kau tolong aku duduk di bangku sana?", kata laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku jalan dengan tangannya yang bebas memegang dada.

Aku menunduk, mengangkat salah satu lengan laki-laki itu dengan tanganku yang penuh belanjaan. Aku menompang tubuh besar laki-laki itu sekuat tenagaku. Aduh, berat sekali! Badanku rasanya akan remuk. "_Ahjussi _nggak apa-apa? Perlu aku panggil ambulance?"

"Nggak. Nggak apa-apa. Biarkan aku duduk di bangku itu sebentar", kata laki-laki itu menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia berjalan sangat pelan, karena aku yang menopang tubuhnya tidak mampu berjalan cepat. Berat _euy_! Akhirnya kami sampai di bangku tersebut. Aku menaruh semua kantong belanjaanku di tanah, membiarkan laki-laki itu duduk.

BRUUUUG! Badanku terpelanting ke atas bangku. Aku jatuh tertidur. Laki-laki yang tadi ku tolong, mendekap mulutku dengan tangannya. Tangannya yang lain memegang pisau. Ia siap menghunuskan pisau itu kapan saja kepadaku. Ternyata ia seorang perampok, tolong aku… _oppa_! Aku ingin berteriak tapi tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau berteriak ataupun melawan. Aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu", ancam laki-laki itu. Ia besar, sangat kuat. Aku tak kuasa memberontak. Suaraku juga tidak keluar. Ya tuhan, apakah hidupku akan berakhir seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau melakukan perbuatan keji kepada Donghae?", kata seseorang yang membuat mataku terbelalak. Hyukjae?

Hyukjae memegang pisau laki-laki itu dengan tangannya, membuatnya berdarah. "Siapa kau?", kata laki-laki itu kaget. Dalam hitungan detik, Hyukjae mengangkat tubuh besar laki-laki itu dengan tangannya. Laki-laki itu terbanting hingga beberapa meter, menghantam dinding sebuah bangunan. Hyukjae melompat ke arah laki-laki paruh baya itu. Ia menghajar laki-laki itu secara membabi buta.

Aku berlari mendekati Hyukjae dengan rasa takut menghinggapiku. Aku pasti bisa menenangkannya seperti sebelumnya. Pasti bisa, ujarku menenangkan hatiku yang galau. "Hyukjae, sudah tidak apa-apa. Kamu bisa berhenti sekarang", kataku sambil menepuk bahunya.

Hyukjae menatapku dengan garang. Sepertinya ia merasa terganggu akan kehadiranku. "Kamu tahu siapa aku kan?", ujarku menenangkannya. _WOOOSH_! Secara tiba-tiba, tangan Hyukjae mencengkram wajahku. Ia mengangkat tubuhku dengan satu tangannya. Matanya mematikan, menatapku dengan kasar.

"DONGHAE! DONGHAE!" Aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku sayup-sayup.

Aku bergetar ketakutan melihat tatapan matanya. "Lihat aku. Tatap aku! Kamu tahu siapa aku", kataku dengan keberanian yang tersisa.

Perlahan tapi pasti, cengkraman Hyukjae mengendur. Tangannya bergetar. Aku memegang tangannya. "_It's okay_. Aku nggak marah padamu. Jangan cemas. Mendekatlah", kataku.

Hyukjae sedikit demi sedikit mendekatiku. "Ya seperti itu" Aku mendekap tubuh Hyukjae yang telah menyandarkan dirinya ke dadaku. "Hyukjae anak baik"

"Donghae! Kamu tidak apa-apa?", kata seseorang menarik tubuhku. Hyukjae terjatuh. Aku menatap seseorang yang bisa saja membakar amarah Hyukjae lagi. Hah? Sungmin _oppa_? "Hei apa yang kamu lakukan kepada Donghae?", tanya Sungmin _oppa _sambil menarik kerah Hyukjae.

Tatapan Hyukjae kembali seperti sebelumnya. Oh tidak! Mereka berdua sudah dalam posisi menyerang. _BRUUUK_! Aku tersungkur di tanah, mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Hyukjae.

"Yaa… apa-apaan kau!", teriak Sungmin oppa, sudah siap memukul Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak kalah siapnya. Aku berusaha berdiri sekuatku. _BRUUUK_! Lagi-lagi aku kena pukulan Hyukjae. Aku terhuyung-huyung, hampir terjatuh.

"_STOOOOP_!", teriakku sebelum perkelahian itu dimulai lagi.

Aku berdiri di depan Sungmin _oppa_, merentangkan kedua tanganku lebar-lebar. "Jangan Hyukjae. Ini kakakku", ujarku. Sungmin _oppa_ sudah melakukan kuda-kudanya sambil menarikku ke belakang tubuhnya. Aku mempertahankan posisiku. Aku menoleh ke arah Sungmin _oppa_ dengan tatapan nggak kalah menyeramkan dari Hyukjae. "Dia teman sekelasku, _oppa_"

Sungmin _oppa_ membungkukkan badannya bersamaan dengan Hyukjae yang sama-sama membungkuk. "_Mianhae_", kata mereka berdua kompak. Lah harusnya minta maaf sama aku. Kan aku korban mereka berdua.

Sungmin _oppa_ mendekatiku. Ia mengelus pipiku yang sedikit memar. "Maaf ya. Sakit, ya?", tanyanya khawatir. Apa harus aku jelaskan sakitnya seperti apa? Haduuuuh!

Sungmin oppa membantuku mengangkat semua kantung belanjaan. Ia beberapa kali mengelus pipiku, yang membiru. Tanpa ku sadari, Hyukjae telah menghilang bersama laki-laki paruh baya tadi. Dia itu monyet atau setan sih? Menghilang mulu kerjaannya. Aku tahu Sungmin _oppa_ khawatir karena beberapa kali ia menawarkanku untuk digendongnya. Aku menolak beberapa kali, tapi ia tetap memaksa. Ya sudahlah, aji mumpung! Aku menaiki punggung _oppa_-ku yang tampan ini. Enak sekali! Sudah lama aku tidak digendong seperti ini.

"_Oppa,_ kok ada di tempat tadi sih? Ngapain?", tanyaku di telinga Sungmin_ oppa_.

Ia membetulkan posisiku dengan mengangkat tubuhku. "_Appa_ punya firasat nggak enak. Tadi _appa_ sempat berkelahi dengan _eomma_ karena _eomma_ masih marah padamu. Diam-diam appa menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu, karena kata _appa_ hanya aku yang paling pandai bela diri", jawab Sungmin _oppa _dengan nada bangga pada kata terakhirnya. Haha… dasar!

Sesampainya aku di rumah, _eomma_ sudah menyambut kedatanganku. Dia berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang Heebum manja. Matanya menyiratkan neraka yang akan kuhadapi. Aku menelan ludah melihat tatapan mengerikannya. Aku melihat Yesung _oppa_, Zhoumi _oppa_ dan Ryeowook _oppa_ melontarkan tatapan _'semoga kau selamat hari ini'_ di belakang _eomma_.

Sungmin _oppa_ menaruh kantong belanjaannya di atas lantai. Ia memandang ketiga _oppa_ku seakan berkata _'CEPAT BANTU AKU'_. Aku mendengar _eomma_ berdeham karena aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Siap-siap!

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU? DISURUH BELANJA MALAH PULANG MALAM-MALAM SEPERTI INI. KAU TAU SEMUA ORANG KELAPARAN GARA-GARA TINGKAHMU ITU!"

Yup, nerakaku dimulai. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Dimana _appa_? _Appa_! Tolong Donghae! Teriakan batinku yang tak berani kulontarkan keluar dari bibirku.

"HEI, TATAP _EOMMA_!", kata _eomma_ sambil mengangkat wajahku. Aku menutup mataku, takut melihat tatapannya marah. "_OMMONA_", teriak _eomma_, namun nadanya sekarang berubah menjadi cemas. "_YEOBOOOOO_!", panggil _eomma_ kepada _appa_.

"Ada apa _chagiya_?", tanya _appa_. Aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat mimik wajah kedua orang tuaku itu panik dan cemas. "Apa yang terjadi padamu _chagiya_?", tanya _appa_ padaku. Aku terdiam. "Kau lakukan apa pada anak kita? Aku tidak pernah mengizinkan satu pukulan pun pada semua anak kita", omel _appa_ kepada _eomma_. Aku lihat _appa_ benar-benar marah kepada _eomma_, karena _eomma_ menunduk takut.

"Tidak _appa. Eomma_ tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku", jawabku sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman lebih besar. _Eomma_-ku memang sangat galak. Lidahnya tajam, tapi hatinya sangat tulus dan baik. _Eomma_ tidak pernah memukulku, tapi untuk ke empat _oppa_-ku itu berbeda. _Eomma_ biasanya memukul pantat _oppa_-ku yang bandel, sekedar untuk menggoda mereka, atau mencium mereka, membuat mereka takut setengah mati. Itulah _eomma_. Begitu sayang kepada anak-anaknya.

_Appa_ dan _eomma_ membawaku ke meja makan. Aku melihat Ryeowook _oppa_ sedang sibuk memasak dibantu oleh Yesung _oppa_. Sedangkan Sungmin _oppa_ dan Zhoumi _oppa_ sibuk memberi makan hewan peliharaan kami. _Eomma_ mengambil peralatan P3K. Ia menaruh _bethadine_ ke atas kasa, sedangkan _app_a mengoleskan alkohol ke pipiku. Aku merintih kesakitan. _Eomma_ mengoleskan _bethadine_ ke pipiku yang telah di-_desinfeksi_ oleh _appa_. _Appa_ menghampiri Sungmin _oppa_. Aku khawatir dengan tindakan _appa_ selanjutnya.

"KAU APAKAN ADIKMU, KIM SUNGMIN?", omel _appa_. Ini pertama kalinya _appa_ marah kepada salah satu dari kami berlima.

Sungmin _oppa_ yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Teunsil kaget mendengar kata-kata _appa._ Ia hanya bengong menatap _appa_. Aku segera mendekati kedua lelaki itu. Takut terjadi kesalahpahaman. Aku menjelaskan semua kronologis kepada semua anggota keluargaku. Ryeowook _oppa_ dan Yesung _oppa_ meninggalkan masakan mereka, lalu mendengarkan pembicaraanku. _Eomma _duduk di dekat _appa_. Zhoumi _oppa_ duduk dilantai bersama Heebum, Baengshin, Teunsil, Ali, Rong rong, sedangkan hewan yang lain entah sedang bermain dimana. Sungmin _oppa_ duduk di sampingku. Dimulailah rapat keluarga.

**.**

**(****"T_T****) ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (=w=")**

**.**

Aku mengucek mataku beberapa kali. Aku kaget melihat seorang _namja_ duduk di sofa tepat dibawah tangga. Ia duduk dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. "Hai, pemalas! Lama sekali kau bangun", kata _namja_ itu dengan mulut pedasnya. Kyuhyun? Apa yang dia lakukan di rumahku? Aku terbelalak kaget. Aku menghampiri Kyuhyun yang asyik menyeruput minumannya itu.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?", tanyaku bingung. Aku menaruh tasku di sofa.

"Eh Kyu sudah datang", kata seseorang dari arah tangga. Aku melihat Sungmin _oppa _masih mengenakan piyama _bunny pink_ miliknya. Rambutnya yang agak panjang sebahu, diikat ke belakang. Ia tersenyum manis. Bibir Sungmin _oppa_ merah, terutama setelah bangun tidur. "Tunggu ya", kata Sungmin _oppa_ sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin _oppa_ berjalan menuju dapur.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Kyu berubah merah, semerah tomat. Cangkir yang ia pegang sampai miring. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Matanya tidak henti memperhatikan sosok _oppa_-ku yang…CANTIK seperti yeoja itu. Aku menepuk bahu Kyu dengan keras. "Kyu, kamu suka Sungmin _oppa_ ya?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menegak teh dari cangkirnya mendadak menyemprotkan isi dalam mulutnya itu ke arahku yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sial. Dia pasti sengaja, pikirku sambil mengelap wajahku yang basah dengan _tissue_ yang ada di atas meja. "Maksudmu?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah _bloon_-nya. Ah anak satu ini. Kemanakah otak super jeniusnya?

Aku memukul kepala Kyu. Kesempatan, hehe. "_Jeongmal babo ya_! Wajahmu memerah ketika melihat _oppa_-ku tadi. Jujur! Kamu suka kan sama dia?", tanyaku menyudutkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu suka sama siapa?", tanya seseorang yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Yesung oppa bersama Ddangkoma kesayangannya. "Cieee, _magnae_ satu ini sudah punya kekasih ya? Kemajuan", kata Yesung _oppa_ sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kyuhyun hingga tidak berbentuk lagi. Kyuhyun cemberut, membuat pipinya membulat. Pipi bulat itu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya pasti ingin mencubitnya. Sedetik kemudian Yesung _oppa_ mencubit pipi Kyu.

"_Hyung_! Makanan sudah siap", teriak Ryeowook _oppa_ dari dalam dapur. Pasti Ryeowook _oppa_ hanya memanggil Yesung _oppa_. _Huft_! Dasar sayangnya sama Yesung _oppa_ doank! Aku mengumpat pelan. Aku melihat Yesung _oppa_ menaruh Ddangkoma di atas meja. "Diam dulu di sini. Papa mau makan dulu", kata Yesung _oppa_ pada kura-kura itu, yang dibalas dengan diam olehnya. Yesung _oppa_ bergegas berjalan menuju dapur.

Sungmin _oppa_ menghampiri aku dan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Ayo makan, _chagiya_! Trus berangkat sekolah", katanya. Entah siapa yang dipanggil _chagiya_ olehnya, aku atau Kyu. Aku berdiri dari duduk, lalu bergegas ke dapur. "Ayo, Kyu", ajakku pada Kyu.

"Duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul", katanya. Aku melihat sebuah senyum jahil tersungging di pipinya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan kali ini? _Who cares_? Aku bergegas ke dapur sebelum semua jatahku dihabiskan oleh Yesung _oppa_.

**.**

**..::O.o TBC o.O::..**

**.**

* * *

_Terimakasih kpd para pembaca yg masih mau membaca FF ini_

_FF ini hanya terdiri 6 chap tmsk PROLOG+EPILOG_

_If u wanna read my other FF just visit yuyalovesungmin . wordpress . com_

_Thanks ^^**  
**_


	5. Chapter 4: His Pure Heart

**Monkey Monster**

Chapter 4

"_His pure heart"_

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Pair: EunHae, Donghae (Genderswitch)

Inspirasi dari Komik _Beast Master_

Warning: Boys Love / YAOI. Membosankan. Alur lambat. Tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa aneh.

FF Rewrite milik Author yg dulu pernah dilombakan tp kalah. Hhe… Mianhae klo aneh ya! Cast pertamanya Eunhyuk dan ADMIN. Sekarang Eunhyuk dan Donghae. All members of Super Junior are namja, except Heechul and Donghae.

.

**Nb: **Tolong anggap saja Bada dan Mio adalah anjing milik Zhoumi ya! Selain itu anggap saja Ryeowook itu kakaknya Donghae ya! Soalnya ini rewrite dan aku bingung klo hrs dirombak ulang semua. Mohon pengertiannya. Gomawo!

.

Summary: Donghae yang mencintai hewan, dibenci oleh makhluk kesayangannya itu. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan namja yang berkelakuan brutal seperti monster. Entah apa penyebabnya hanya Hae yang bisa menaklukannya.

**.**

**.**

**\(^.^) Happy Reading (^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

Aku berangkat sekolah bersama _namja_ menyebalkan ini, Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ satu itu acuh tak acuh berjalan di sampingku. Ia sibuk menjilati _ice cream_ yang tadi pagi diberikan Sungmin _oppa _padanya. Saat ini ia sedang mengisap _ice cream_ jatahku yang ia rebut paksa. _Cih_! Rasanya kesal mengingat kata-kata _appa_ di ruang makan tadi.

_**Flashback**_

"Setelah _appa_ merapatkan dengan kakak-kakakmu semua semalam, _appa_ memutuskan untuk meminta Kyuhyun menjagamu. Jadi kamu berangkat dan pulang bersama Kyu", jelas _Appa _yang disambut dengan teriakan _NOOOO_! dari bibirku.

_Eomma_ mengelus punggungku. "_Chagiya_, Kyu itu sahabatmu dari kecil. Dia sekaligus tetangga kita. Tampan, pintar, baik dan jago beladiri", ujar _eomma_ membuat hidung Kyuhyun memanjang melebihi hidung pinokio. Orang yang dipuji-puji itu malah asyik makan sarapan kami dengan lahap.

"_Oppa_ nggak bisa menjagamu seharian", kata Zhoumi _oppa_ diikuti dengan anggukan mantap dari ketiga _oppa_-ku yang lain.

"Kan ada Wookie _oppa_", teriakku kesal.

Ketiga _oppa_-ku menatap Wookie _oppa_ dengan wajah kaget plus meremehkan. "Yakin mau dijagain sama Wookie? Yang ada kamu yang jagain dia", ledek Yesung _oppa_.

Wookie _oppa_ menyipitkan matanya, memanyunkan bibirnya seakan berkata _'awas, hyung. Kamu nggak dapat jatah sebulan'_. Yesung _oppa_ langsung menyadari arti tatapan itu. Ia menarik-narik lengan baju Ryeowook _oppa_ dengan wajah memelas. Aku tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan itu.

_**Flashback end**_

Itulah kenapa aku bisa berjalan berdua dengan makhluk menyebalkan itu. Kyuhyun bersenandung senang sambil menghabiskan _ice cream_ku. "Senang ya? Bisa tiap hari ketemu Sungmin _oppa_"

"Iya dong", jawab Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. "Eh, nggak. Nggak kok", lanjutnya salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah. "Enak tiap hari dapat sarapan gratis _super_ enak buatan Wookie _hyung_", katanya melanjutkan senandungnya.

"Dan Sungmin _hyung_", lanjutku menggodanya. Kyu semakin memerah. Ia memukul punggungku. "Bawel ah", katanya malu.

Tanpa sadar sudah waktunya istirahat. Masalah belajar di-_skip_ aja, lagipula belajarnya gitu-gitu aja. Hehe… Hyukjae langsung hinggap di pohon sebelah kelas, melakukan ritual kebiasaannya, tidur. Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku, sekarang kan dia _bodyguard_ku. Kyuhyun masih acuh, memainkan PSP kesayangannya. BRAAAAK! Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras. "CHO KYUHYUUUUUN!", teriak seseorang dari pintu itu. Aku melihat siapa yang berteriak. Yesung _oppa_? Ia tidak pernah mengunjungiku di sekolah kecuali ada masalah dengan Ryeowook _oppa_.

Orang yang dipanggil tidak bergeming, masih asyik menatap layar PSP-nya. "CHO KYUHYUN!", teriak Yesung _oppa_ dengan suara _baritone_-nya yang mempesona. "KYUHYUN", teriak Yesung _oppa_, yang sudah ada di samping Kyu.

"Mmmm…"jawab Kyu malas. Ia masih sibuk dengan _game_-nya.

Yesung _oppa_ menarik PSP Kyu sehingga semua pertahanan Kyu hancur lebur. "DIMANA ANAK KESAYANGANKU?", teriak Yesung _oppa_, tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyu menoleh kepadaku. "Sejak kapan kakakmu punya anak?", tanyanya dengan nada bingung dan wajah polos. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku melihat kebulan asap di atas kepala besar _oppa_ku itu.

"JANGAN SOK NGGAK TAU! DDANGKOMA! MANA DDANGKOMA?", teriak Yesung _oppa_. Aku menutup kedua telingaku. Sayang kan _oppa_ suara bagus-bagus kok cuma buat teriak, pikirku dalam hati. Nggak berani aku lontarkan kepada Yesung _oppa_ yang sedang mengamuk. Semua murid di dalam kelasku, menatap _oppa_ku itu dengan ketakutan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Apa urusannya sama aku?", tantang Kyu dengan nada belagu. Rasanya mau kutendang wajah _namja_ satu itu.

Yesung _oppa_ sudah kelihatan sangat-sangat-sangaaaaat murka. Ya iyalah berhubungan dengan Ddangkoma. Tangan Yesung _oppa_ sudah akan mendarat di wajah mulus Kyu, jika Ryeowook _oppa_ tidak menahannya. "Tenang, _hyung_. Tenang", kata Ryeowook _oppa_ sambil mengelus dada Yesung _oppa_. _Wow_, kalau ada hubungan sama Yesung _oppa_, Ryeowook _oppa_ langsung berbunyi ya antenanya. Buktinya langsung datang ke kelasku.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Tanya dong sama adik kalian ini", kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik PSP-nya dari tangan Yesung _oppa_. Kedua _oppa_ku itu langsung menatapku curiga. _OMMONA_! Kok aku? Aku melongo bingung. "Kali aja Donghae iseng bawa Ddangkoma dalam tas"

Yesung _oppa_ langsung mengambil tasku. Dia keluarkan semua isi tas itu. _TADA_! Ddangkoma ada di dalam tas. Kelihatan sangat lesu, atau memang seperti itu dia ya? Yesung _oppa_ mengerang padaku. Aku mengangkat bahuku dan membentuk huruf V dengan tangan kananku. "_Swear_ deh _oppa_. Aku nggak bawa Ddangkoma. _Swear_!", kataku dengan menekan kata _'swear'_ terakhir. _Aje _gilaaaa! Kyuhyun menjebakku.

"DASAR KYUHYUN! AWAS KAU YA! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU INI ULAHMU", kata Yesung _oppa_ kesal sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, sakit! Nggak tahu sopan santun banget", kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap menatap PSP-nya. PLAAAK! Pukulan kedua mendarat lagi di kepala Kyuhyun. Biar tahu rasa dia!

Yesung _oppa_ tidak menghiraukan umpatan demi umpatan yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Yesung _oppa_ pergi keluar kelas bersama Ryeowook _oppa_. Biarlah _oppa_ku itu yang menenangkan Yesung _oppa_. Aku memukul punggung Kyuhyun. "Dasar menyebalkan"

Pulang sekolah. Kyuhyun langsung membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Ia pergi meninggalkanku. Loh kok? Ya sudahlah, lebih baik seperti ini. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Hyukjae mendekatiku. Ia menarik tanganku. "Ayo pulang", ajaknya.

Kami berjalan bersama. Ternyata Hyukjae tinggal di sebuah rumah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah. Hyukjae bilang ia tinggal sendirian, namun terkadang Henry-_ssi _sering mengunjunginya. Henry-_ssi_ itu mantan tentara militer yang selalu melindungi.

Aku melihat tiga orang dengan pakaian ala _gangster_. _Yup_, itu Kangin, Shindong dan Siwon. Sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang agak menyeramkan karena aku melihat Kangin membawa pisau, Shindong membawa kayu besar dan Siwon membawa _double stick._ Mau berkelahi dengan siapa? Kangin mendekati kami.

"Hei, kalian melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini?", tanya Kangin.

"Tidak. Kecuali kalian", jawabku santai.

"Oh begitu. Kalian harus hati-hati. Akhir-akhir ini ada orang mencurigakan sekitar sini", jelas Kangin, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Waaah, _boss_ sedang patroli keamanan kompleks", ujar Hyukjae terpesona. Kalau _boss_ preman yang benar, nggak pernah patroli, yang ada mereka mengganggu keamanan. Mana Hyukjae tahu soal itu. Dia kan tinggal di hutan rimba. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Daaah, Hyukjae. Ketemu besok ya", kataku sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Hyukjae.

"Tapi aku harus mengantarmu. Kata _boss_ ada orang mencurigakan", kata Hyukjae khawatir.

"Sudahlah. Aku bisa sendiri. Tenang saja", jawabku meyakinkan Hyukjae. Aku mendorong Hyukjae memasuki rumahnya. Aku melambaikan tangan pada Hyukjae.

Sekarang aku sendirian, berjalan menuju rumah yang masih agak jauh. Seseorang mendekapku dari belakang. Ia membekap mulutku. "Anda pasti Kim Donghae. Saya sudah menunggu anda sendirian. Tolong diam", bisik orang itu. _What_?

Aku melakukan teknik pertahanan yang diajarkan Sungmin _oppa_. Berhasil. Orang itu terpelanting. Aku menginjak-injak badannya, karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Hyukjae menghampiriku. Lah kok dia belum pulang? "Henry-_ssi_", teriaknya sambil memeluk laki-laki yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

Hyukjae membawa Henry-_ssi _ke rumahnya. Ia mengobati memar Henry-_ssi_. Henry-_ssi _membungkuk, meminta maaf kepadaku, karena ia telah membuatku takut. "Xian Hua imnida. Panggil saja Henry. Aku pengasuh Hyukjae", katanya memperkenalkan diri. Aduh, namanya aneh, walau begitu Henry terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas. Mana ada yang percaya dia itu pengasuh Hyukjae dan mantan tentara militer. Abisnya Henry-ssi imuuuut sekali. _Aigoo_! "Aku haus, Hyukjae. Bisa belikan aku minuman"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memberi hormat. "Oke siap", katanya sambil bergegas keluar rumah.

Tatapan mata Henry menjadi tatapan mata tajam nan serius. "Kamu pasti sudah tau rahasia tuan Hyukjae. Maksudnya, tuan Hyukjae yang menjadi tak terkendali jika melihat darah. Jadi aku mohon ambillah ini", kata Henry sambil memberikan sebuah… apa ini? Bentuknya seperti pulpen tapi lebih besar dan ada bentuk bibir di salah satu ujungnya. Aneh!

"Benda aneh apa ini?", tanyaku sambil melihat dengan sesakma benda yang kupegang ini.

"Itu berisi obat tidur. Tiup pada sisi bibir itu, lalu obat bius yang dapat membuat singa tidur dalam 2 detik, akan melesat kepada tuan Hyukjae. Ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika ia tidak dapat dikendalikan"

"Berarti kau sama saja menganggapnya seperti hewan buas", kataku sambil mengembalikan benda aneh itu.

"Memang. Tapi ini untuk kebaikan tuan Hyukjae. Jika ia menjadi buas lagi dan membunuh seseorang. Ia akan menyalahkan dirinya seumur hidup. Ia mungkin tidak akan bisa bersamamu lagi", jelas Henry. Mendengar kata-katanya terakhir membuat dadaku sesak. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. "Dia itu seorang pria yang baik dan tulus. Dia sangat senang karena kau mengerti dia. Aku mohon jagalah dia. Aku tidak bisa selalu bersamanya dikarenakan banyak hal. _Mianhae_", lanjut Henry. Ia mulai menangis.

"Ok. Ok. Baiklah. Maaf aku bicara kasar tentang kau menganggapnya seperti hewan buas. Aku mengerti kamu sangat menyayanginya", kataku sambil mengambil benda aneh itu.

"_Kamsa hamnida_", kata Henry sambil memegang tanganku. Tangisannya tidak berhenti.

Karena hari mulai malam, aku pulang sebelum Hyukjae kembali. Aku tidak mau peristiwa kemarin terulang. Sesampainya di kawasan rumahku, aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang bersandar di sebuah dinding. Ia melihatku, lalu menghampiriku. Ia mengomel, karena aku tidak menunggunya. Siapa yang mau menunggu _namja_ tidak jelas sepertinya? Aku bukan menjawab, tapi aku hanya diam. Aku membiarkan Kyuhyun mendongeng alias mengomel di telingaku. Aku masih fokus memikirkan Hyukjae, Henry dan segala rahasia mereka yang aku belum ketahui.

Aku membuka pintu rumah, diikuti oleh Kyu. _Eomma_ bergegas menghampiriku. "Kok baru pulang?", tanya _eomma_ khawatir.

"Tadi ada pelajaran tambahan, ahjumma", jawab Kyu. Berbohong itu tidak baik, Kyu. Aku diam saja. Aku melepas sepatuku, lalu bergegas berjalan ke tangga, menuju kamarku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Sungmin _oppa_, _eomma_, dan _appa_ berbincang dengan Kyuhyun. Aku malas menanggapi kebohongan makhluk satu itu. Jelas-jelas aku pulang sendiri, tapi ia malah menungguku di dekat rumah seakan-akan kami pulang bersama. Picik sekali. Aku mengambil benda aneh yang diberikan oleh Henry, memperhatikan dengan sesakma, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Aku tertidur.

**.**

**(****"T_T****) ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (=w=")**

**.**

Ryeowook _oppa_ membawakan bekal makan siangku. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling sambil menyodorkan kotak makan berwarna merah _maroon_. Eh itu bukan milikku, itu milik Zhoumi _oppa_. "Mana dia?", tanya Ryeowook _oppa_ masih celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang.

Kyuhyun mengambil kotak makan yang tadi kutolak dari Ryeowook _oppa_. "Siapa?", tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah mengambil telur gulungku. Kyuhyun mengunyah telur itu, tanpa lepas memandang PSP-nya. Aku menarik kembali kotak makan itu. Enak saja dia yang makan!

"Monyet yang kemarin kau ceritakan Kyu", jawab Ryeowook _oppa_. Ia berjalan menghampiri hampir seluruh sudut ruang kelasku. Hah? Ada apa sih? Bicara apa mereka?

PLUUUNG! Kyuhyun melempar sebuah pisang keluar jendela yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Darimana ia mendapatkan sebuah pisang?

Hyukjae yang sedang asyik bermain sendiri di dalam kelas, langsung melompat keluar jendela. Ini kan lantai empat! Aku berdiri, menghampiri jendela. Aku melihat Hyukjae sedang melahap pisang itu sambil bergelantungan pada dahan pohon.

Ryeowook _oppa_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Hyukjae, langsung mencengkram kedua bahuku. "Jadi dia biang onar yang selama ini mendekatimu, Donghae?"

Aku menoleh kepada seorang _namja_ yang asyik menghabiskan makan siang milikku. _Namja_ itu tidak mempedulikan aku atau pun orang lain disekitarnya. Ia hanya makan sambil memainkan PSP-nya. Pasti Kyu menceritakan hal yang macam-macam. Dasar _Evil_ Kyu! "Jawab _oppa_, Donghae"

"Dia bukan biang onar. Dia temanku", jawabku santai pada _oppa_ku yang sudah sangat cemas itu. Wajahnya imut banget kalau sedang khawatir. Mata kakakku itu membulat. Tangannya semakin mencengkramku.

"Dia yang bersamamu ketika Sungmin _hyung_ menjemput kan?", tanya Ryeowook _oppa_ lagi. Aku mengangguk. Ryeowook _oppa_ melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku. "Oh begitu. Baiklah", katanya melangkah pergi. "Kyu, titip adikku ya", kata Ryeowook _oppa_ pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan darinya.

**.**

**(****"T_T****) ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (=w=")**

**.**

Sebulan sudah berlalu. Kalian masih ingat dengan Kangin, si bos preman? Dia sekarang memiliki anjing Herder yang terlantar. Anjing itu ditemukan olehku saat anjing Kyu hilang. Anjing yang sangat galak. Anjing yang sungguh terlantar, tapi anjing itu yang telah menjaga anjing Kyu.

_Appa_ bilang anjing itu menjadi liar karena ditinggal oleh majikannya. Aku memutuskan untuk memeliharanya, tapi Hyukjae melarangku. Hyukjae bilang tidak mudah untuk membuat binatang liar mendengarkan ucapan manusia. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap menemui anjing itu di taman. Saat aku ingin memberikannya makanan, tanganku diterkamnya hingga terluka. Untung saja Hyukjae dapat menenangkan sikap liar anjing itu. Ternyata anjing itu menderita karena kalung yang mencekik lehernya. Itulah mengapa dia sangat galak.

Aku, Hyukjae dan anjing itu pulang bersama. Aku digendong Hyukjae karena kakiku terluka. Ini sangat memalukan, tapi aku senang. Hehe…

_Appa_ yang seorang dokter hewan memeriksa anjing itu. Katanya, ia sangat lemah dan butuh banyak perawatan. Berarti ini kesempatanku memiliki seekor anjing, tapi… _oppadeul _teriak-teriak menolak aku memelihara anjing itu. _Eomma_ lebih parah. Aku akan diusir jika memeliharanya, karena aku dianggap tidak becus berhadapan dengan seekor binatang, apapun itu. Alhasil, seperti yang kalian tahu, anjing itu menjadi milik Kangin. Yup, mereka sangat cocok! Hahaha… sama-sama galak.

Sejak itu, keluargaku menjadi kenal dengan Hyukjae. Sudah beberapa kali Hyukjae dan Henry berkunjung ke rumahku. _Oppadeul _sangat menyukai Hyukjae. Aku terlupakan. Ya, karena Hyukjae dekat dengan semua binatang mereka, tidak sepertiku. Hiks! Henry menjadi favorit _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. Henry mengajarkan teknik bela diri baru kepada _Appa_ dan mengajarkan ikebana atau pun masakan Italy kepada Eomma. Sedangkan aku? Terlupakan begitu saja oleh mereka. Hiks…

**.**

**..::O.o TBC o.O::..**

**.**

* * *

_Thank to all readers_

_ressijewelll, leenahanwoo, Chaos Seth, May AngelBunny, yoominie, anchofishy,_

_ KyuHyuk lovers,__ siskalovehaehyuk, ANEmonE, Mayumi Fujika, Scarlet jewELFishy, Lee Eun Jae_

_for your comments and supports.  
_

_Thanks to all silent reader!  
_

_If you wanna read my other Fanfiction, visit yuyalovesungmin . wordpress . com  
_

_Annyeong ^^_


	6. Epilog

**Monkey Monster**

Epilog

"_I and Him"_

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Pair: EunHae, Donghae (Genderswitch)

Inspirasi dari Komik _Beast Master_

Warning: Boys Love / YAOI. Membosankan. Alur lambat. Tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa aneh.

FF Rewrite milik Author yg dulu pernah dilombakan tp kalah. Hhe… Mianhae klo aneh ya! Cast pertamanya Eunhyuk dan ADMIN. Sekarang Eunhyuk dan Donghae. All members of Super Junior are namja, except Heechul and Donghae.

.

**Nb: **Tolong anggap saja Bada dan Mio adalah anjing milik Zhoumi ya! Selain itu anggap saja Ryeowook itu kakaknya Donghae ya! Soalnya ini rewrite dan aku bingung klo hrs dirombak ulang semua. Mohon pengertiannya. Gomawo!

.

Summary: Donghae yang mencintai hewan, dibenci oleh makhluk kesayangannya itu. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan namja yang berkelakuan brutal seperti monster. Entah apa penyebabnya hanya Hae yang bisa menaklukannya.

**.**

**.**

**\(^.^) Happy Reading (^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

"DONGHAE!", teriak Hyukjae dari seberang jalan. Hyukjae menghampiriku ketika lampu jalan sudah menyala hijau. Dalam hitungan detik, aku melihat tubuh Hyukjae terpelanting jauh. Darah berceceran di aspal. Airmataku mengalir begitu saja. OH TIDAK!

Aku melihat Henry menangis dengan histeris di rumah sakit. Ia memelukku seketika. "Hyukjae, hyukjae", ucapnya lirih. Hatiku sakit mendengar kesedihan dalam nada bicaranya. "Tulang bahunya terhantam dengan keras, robek di beberapa tempat. Kulitnya juga terserempet dan memar-memar di beberapa tempat", lanjut Henry memberitahukan keadaan Hyukjae. Aku terpaku mendengar kata-kata Henry, masih dalam pelukannya. Hah? Kukira ia bisa saja mati. Hanya itu saja?

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan Hyukjae. Aku melihat perban-perban di sekujur tubuh Hyukjae. Kepalanya diperban dan pipinya diplester kassa. Memar menghiasi wajahnya. Aku mengelus kepalanya. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Hyukjae. Aku bersyukur kau selamat.

Henry duduk di samping ranjang Henry. Ia menunduk, berpangku pada kedua tangannya. "Ini salahku. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Mereka telah menemukannya. Mereka pasti akan membuat Hyukjae lebih menderita"

Aku membalikkan badanku, menghadap ke arah Henry. "Apa maksudmu? Tolong jelaskan!"

Tatapan mata Henry tajam. "Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan semua rahasia ini", katanya sambil menunjukkan beberapa lembar gambar padaku. Henry menggebu-gebu. Gambar itu menunjukkan setiap cerita yang akan dikisahkan oleh Henry. Layaknya seperti komik atau pun poster penyuluhan.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah menjelaskan ini semua karena membuat ini?", kataku shock melihat tingkah Henry yang aneh itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Henry menarik napas panjang. "Hyukjae adalah anak dari seorang Zoologist, ibunya, dan dokter, ayahnya", kata Henry menunjukkan gambar seorang perempuan cantik menggendong seorang anak dan seorang laki-laki dengan gambar yang aneh. Wah! Perbedaan gambar yang mencolok.

"Saat umur delapan tahun, ibu Hyukjae meninggal. Itulah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan kakeknya. Hyukjae mencuri hati kakeknya dengan sikapnya yang sangat manis dan baik hati. Tiba-tiba kakeknya meninggal karena sebuah penyakit. Hal mengejutkan terjadi setelah itu. Kakek Hyukjae melimpahkan seluruh hartanya kepada Hykjae. Kekayaan seratus dua puluh milyar won akan menjadi miliknya" OMMO! Aku menganga mendengar angka itu.

"Keluarga Hyukjae yang lainnya membenci Hyukjae. Mereka menyiksa Hyukjae. Menjebaknya pada sebuah kecelakaan, menculiknya dan melakukan berbagai hal keji padanya. Jika sebelum umur delapan belas tahun Hyukjae meninggal maka mereka akan mendapatkan kekayaan itu. Untuk melindungi Hyukjae, aku dan ayahnya membawanya ke negara lain yang jauh dari peradaban", kata Henry sambil menunjukkan gambarnya dengan Hyukjae di sebuah hutan.

"Dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain sebelum mengenalmu. Aku menangis setiap malam memikirkan nasib Hyukjae yang…", lanjut Henry menggebu-gebu dengan menunjukkan berbagai gambar-gambar yang menunjukkan setiap peristiwa di masa lalu.

Aku melihat Hyukjae merintih karena terganggu dengan suara Henry yang menggelegar. Aku mengacuhkan Henry yang masih sibuk menceritakan masa lalunya. "Ah, Donghae!", kata Hyukjae saat membuka matanya. Hyukjae bangun dari tidurnya. "Jangan banyak bergerak", kataku pelan, melihat Hyukjae duduk. Ia menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku masih hidup. Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi", kata Hyukjae sambil tertawa ringan. Wajahku memanas. Aku memeluk Hyukjae, mendekap kepalanya di dadaku. Aku mencium rambutnya. Air mataku mengalir. "Donghae, kau menangis?", tanya Hyukjae dengan mata besar polosnya.

Aku mendadak panik. "Mian… mian… harusnya aku tidak memelukmu saat kamu kesakitan seperti ini. Ada yang salah dengan mataku. Aku harus ke kamar mandi", kataku salah tingkah.

Aku bergegas ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku sempat melihat Henry mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tangisan. Ya, ampun. Lebay banget sih! Aku mencuci tanganku, melihat ke dalam kaca. Sosokku yang berantakan karena semua yang terjadi pada Hyukjae. Ada apa denganku? Aku tidak menyangka Hyukjae menyimpan penderitaan yang begitu dalam. Huuuftt! Tanpa aku sadari ada seseorang yang mendekapku. Ia menarikku ke suatu tempat.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu padaku? Kau pasti keluarga Hyukjae kan?", kataku marah.

"Jangan sebut makhluk menyebalkan itu. Aku membawamu ke sini agar bisa membuatnya menandatangani perjanjian itu", kata seorang wanita angkuh sambil menunjuk sebuah berkas di atas meja. Aku berusaha pergi, namun orang-orang suruhannya menahan tubuhku. "Jika dia tidak datang kali ini, kamu akan mendapatkan masalah lebih banyak"

"Dasar bodoh! Dia tidak akan kemari. Dia itu ada di rumah sakit, BABO!"

BLAAAAM! Pintu kafe itu terbuka dengan keras. Aku melihat sosok Hyukjae dengan luka-luka yang terbuka. Ia memegangi bahunya yang sakit. "Let her go! Kalian hanya berurusan denganku. Aku akan melakukan apapun, jadi lepaskan dia", kata Hyukjae menahan sakitnya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia mau datang di saat ia menderita seperti itu?

Aku mengambil dokumen yang ada di atas meja itu. Aku merobek berkas itu. Seorang laki-laki mendekapku. "Jangan dengarkan orang-orang itu Hyukjae!", teriakku.

Aku meronta-ronta dari dekapan laki-laki itu. "DASAR WANITA BRENGSEK!", kata laki-laki yang mendekapku itu. BRUUUUK! Aku merasakan kepalaku sakit sekali. Badanku terjatuh. Tiba-tiba kegelapan menghantuiku.

Pelan-pelan aku membuka kedua mataku. Nyuuut… Nyuuut… aku bisa merasakan kepalaku masih sakit. Aku melihat Hyukjae berubah menjadi brutal. Ia menggigit baju orang-orang itu. Memukul mereka, menghantam, menghajar dan membanting mereka semua.

"Stop Hyukjae! Cukup! Lepaskan dia", kataku pada Hyukjae ketika ia telah mencengkram keras leher wanita itu. Hyukjae melepaskan tangannya. Ia berlutut, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku memeluk laki-laki yang terluka luar-dalam ini. Sungguh Hyukjae. Kenapa kau harus menerima luka-luka ini?

"Dasar monster. Menjijikkan. Kau tak layak hidup. Kau hanya memalukan keluarga ini saja. Dasar sampah masyarakat!"

"Diam wanita tua", kataku pelan, masih memeluk Hyukjae.

"Kau harusnya mati. Itu lebih baik buat semua orang. Makhluk hina sepertimu tidak pantas hidup"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!", teriakku membungkam lidah tajam wanita itu. Aku memelototinya. Wanita itu diam seribu bahasa.

CRAAAASHH! PRAAAANG! Terdengar suara kaca pecah. Asap-asap memenuhi ruangan. Aku melihat Henry berdiri di sampingku dan Hyukjae. "LARI! BIAR MEREKA AKU YANG URUS", teriaknya. Dalam hitungan detik, Hyukjae menggendongku. Ia membawaku keluar dari kafe yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

Kami berdua duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Hyukjae menunduk. Ia tidak mau melihatku. "Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku Hyukjae? Kenapa?", kataku sambil memberikan sapu tanganku untuk menghapus luka Hyukjae.

Ia menangkis sapu tangan itu. "Aku menyesal. Aku menyebabkan berbagai masalah untuk semua orang. Semakin lama, aku semakin liar. Aku saja takut pada diriku. Aku bahkan membuatmu terluka, Donghae"

Aku mendekatkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku mendekapnya. "Bukan hanya kau, Hyukjae. Aku juga. Bahkan semua orang akan menjadi menyeramkan jika ingin melindungi orang-orang yang mereka sayang. Kita semua memiliki jiwa buas dalam diri kita. Semua. Semua orang di dunia ini. Lagipula…"

Hyukjae menatap wajahku. "Teruskan. Kenapa kamu berhenti?"

Aku mencium pipi Hyukjae. "Ini ulangtahunmu. Saengil chukkahamnida, Hyukjae. Happy 18th birthday. Aku senang menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya padamu. Ayo kita bersenang-senang bersama mulai saat ini", kataku sambil tersenyum riang. Hyukjae menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Kami pun tertawa bersama, menghabiskan malam berdua.

"Donghae, sekarang aku yang menciummu", katanya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

KYAAAAA~~~ NOO…

**.**

**(****O.o****)****7**** ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (****^.^****)****v**

**.**

Hari ini mentari enggan menampakkan sosoknya, digantikan oleh buliran-buliran air yang membasahi permukaan bumi. Di bawah payung, aku berlindung dari air hujan, bersama dengan Hyukjae. Perkiraan cuaca hari ini salah, mereka bilang akan cerah. "Hyukjae selalu membawa payung, ya?", ujarku. Aku terbayang peristiwa pertama kali kami bertemu. Ya, hujan seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa tahu akan hujan dengan mencium bau udara"

"Hari ini hujan, padahal aku berharap mulai turun salju. Kamu suka salju, Hyukjae?", tanyaku sambil menengadahkan tanganku keluar payung, merasakan air-air hujan.

Hyukjae tertawa, menunjukkan ketampanan dan keluguan luar biasa miliknya. "Aku juga bisa bilang kapan akan turun salju. Kau orang pertama yang akan ku beritahu", ujarnya.

Wajahku memerah melihat senyumnya. Dia sangat naif dan suka menolong. Dia tertawa seperti anak-anak. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihatnya hampir terbunuh. Keluarganya yang jahat selalu mengincarnya dan ingin membunuhnya. Hal ini membuatnya menjadi liar karena harus bersembunyi dan hidup di tempat asing. Setiap kali ia menyakiti seseorang, ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, Hyukjae. Betapa aku ingin mengurangi seluruh beban hidupmu.

"Donghae, wae gurae?", tanya Hyukjae.

"Gwenchana, Hyukjae. Aku hanya berpikir pasti indah banget kalo turun salju", kataku.

BROOOOMMM… SPLAAAAASH! "Awas Hyukjae", kataku sambil mendorong Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendekapku yang hampir terjatuh karena mendorongnya. Payung Hyukjae pun terjatuh. "Itu hanya taksi biasa, Donghae", katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Wajahku memerah. Ah iya, hanya taksi biasa. "Maaf. Semenjak kecelakaan itu, aku jadi lebih khawatir. Aku takut mereka akan menyerangmu lagi", kataku masih dalam pelukan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap mataku dalam. "Kamu terlalu baik, Donghae. Kamu tidak perlu melakukan itu semua. Lihat kamu jadi basah seperti ini", kata Hyukjae dengan nada bicara yang sangat lembut. Iya, jaketku basah, karena terkena cipratan taksi tadi dan karena payung itu tidak dapat menutupi seluruh tubuh kami berdua, sehingga aku mengalah dan memayungi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membelai rambutku. Ia mencium keningku. "Dan tubuhmu menjadi dingin sekali seperti ini", lanjutnya. Ia memelukku semakin erat.

DEG… DEG… DEG… Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Wajahku memanas. Aku yakin aku sudah memerah seperti udang rebus. Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Berusaha tertawa sekuat hati untuk menghilangkan denyut jantungku yang tak karuan.

"HAHAHA… iyalah, payung ini tidak cukup untuk dua orang", kataku sambil mengambil payung yang sudah tergeletak di tanah. "Harusnya kamu menjaga dirimu. Jangan sampai terluka lagi seperti kemarin. Selalu ada kesempatan menjadikanmu incaran mereka", kataku.

Babo ya! Aku itu ngomong apa sih? Melantur ke sana kemari. Aku memegang dadaku. Ah, jantungku masih tidak mau menurutiku. Masih saja berdetak dengan cepat.

Hyukjae berhenti, tidak mengikutiku. Aku melihat seorang laki-laki dengan penutup kepala yang dapat menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya. Laki-laki itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. OMMONA! Laki-laki itu? "Hyukjae ini gawat. Laki-laki ini mencurigakan. Aku melihat dia saat…"

Sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Hyukjae dan laki-laki itu berlari menghampiri diri mereka masing-masing dengan gerakan akan saling menyerang. "Jangan Hyukjae! Tunggu!", teriakku berusaha menghentikan Hyukjae.

"AYAH!" "ANAKKU!", teriak mereka berdua hampir bersamaan. Hyukjae sudah berada di dekapan laki-laki itu, lebih tepatnya digendong laki-laki itu. Aku melongo melihat peristiwa yang ada di depanku.

"I was so worried, dad. Henry bilang kau sudah mati. Aku tidak pernah percaya itu", kata Hyukjae masih ada di pelukan laki-laki itu.

"IDIOT! Aku nggak akan mati selama kau masih hidup, anakku tercinta", kata laki-laki itu mencium Hyukjae. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan. Laki-laki itu menggendong Hyukjae dan sesekali melempar-lempar tubuh Hyukjae ke angkasa, seperti menggendong seorang bayi. Hah? Apa ini?

Sesampainya di rumah Hyukjae, laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai ayah Hyukjae, Leeteuk. Kelihatannya Henry dan Leeteuk-ssi tidak akur. "Mengetahuimu masih hidup dan baik-baik saja membuatku kecewa… ups, bahagia maksudnya", kata Henry saat memberikan minuman kepada kami. Terlihat urat-urat kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan dengan nada bicaramu itu? Hah? Siapa yang membuatku dikejar-kejar lintah darat dan harus menjadi gelandangan? Dasar kau", omel Leeteuk-ssi kepada Henry. Leeteuk-ssi merangkul Hyukjae secara tiba-tiba. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang masih dapat kudengar dengan jelas. "Ayo kita mandi bersama. Aku yakin anakku sudah tumbuh sangat hebat pada bagian 'itu' kan". Wajahku dan wajah Hyukjae seketika berubah merah mendengar ucapan Leeteuk-ssi.

Tidak jauh dari kami, Henry terlihat sangat murka. "Vulgar sekali! Aku, Henry, benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan semua ini", katanya sambil menunjuk kedua anak dan ayah yang masih sibuk mengobrol. "Malam ini mandi bunga mawar. Aku akan menggosokkan punggung Hyukjae-ssi", lanjut Henry yang entah darimana sudah membawa sekeranjang bunga mawar.

"Ah, itu menjijikkan. Aku akan membersihkan rambutnya. Shampoo Pooh tidak akan pedih di mata", kata Leeteuk-ssi. Mereka berdua saling tendang, saling tarik, dan saling kekeuh dengan argumen masing-masing. Sedangkan Hyukjae teriak-teriak di belakang mereka, bahwa ia akan mandi sendiri.

Aku melongo melihat tingkah laku mereka. Aku mengerti sekarang. Pantas saja Hyukjae seperti anak-anak. Ini semua gara-gara dua orang dewasa 'bodoh' ini.

"Donghae kan? Aku minta maaf atas segala kekacauan yang terjadi. Aku telah mendengar semuanya dari Henry", kata Leeteuk-ssi serius ketika Henry dan Hyukjae mencuci piring. Leeteuk-ssi mulai menjilat ice cream cone-nya dengan seduktif.

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Saya pernah berkata kasar pada anda. Maafkan saya. Tapi saya sangat senang Hyukjae bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi. Mulai sekarang anda akan selalu dengannya kan?"

"Benar. Aku minta maaf untuk Hyukjae. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan dia yang benar. Aku hanya mengajarkannya cara bertahan hidup, makanya dia masih seperti itu. Kau pasti selalu direpotkan ya?"

Aku memegang cangkir teh yang masih panas, menunggunya hingga hangat sekaligus aku menghangatkan diri. "Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehnya. Memang benar dia tidak tahu banyak mengenai dunia ini dan masih seperti anak-anak, tapi bersamanya sangat menyenangkan. Hanya bersama dengannya dan hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum, aku merasa bahagia", kataku jujur, tanpa membubuhkan apapun dalam setiap kata itu. Tulus dari hatiku.

Tanpa kusadari aku mengutarakan semua perasaanku tentang Hyukjae kepada ayahnya. Leeteuk-ssi memicingkan matanya. Ia tersenyum penuh curiga seakan berkata 'kamu jatuh cinta padanya ya?'.

"Ah, bukan. Bukan itu maksudku", elakku saat menyadari arti tatapan itu. "AH! Ini sudah malam. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian di sini", kataku tiba-tiba berdiri. Yup, lagi-lagi aku salah tingkah. "DAAAAH, HYUKJAE!", kataku berpamitan. Aku langsung melesat keluar, meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Darimana, chagiya? Kok baru pulang?", tanya Appa yang sibuk merawat Rider di kliniknya.

Aku mencium pipi Appa-ku yang tampan ini. Mumpung Eomma nggak lihat. Hehe… "Dari rumah Hyukjae, appa. Aku masuk dulu ya", kataku berpamitan pada Appa, lalu langsung menuju kamarku.

"Udah makan saeng?", tanya Zhoumi oppa sambil menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu.

"Ah? Sudah oppa. Sudah. Gomapta", kataku sambil menurunkan baju seragamku yang baru saja ingin kutanggalkan. Aiissh… oppa kebiasaan nggak pernah ketuk pintu dulu.

"HEEBUM! BAENGSHIN!", teriak Eomma menggelegar di seluruh penjuru rumah. Aku sudah berganti baju, lalu keluar kamarku melihat ada apa yang terjadi.

Ke empat oppadeul-ku sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu. Aku melihat mimik cemas di wajah Eomma-ku yang cantik itu. "Ada apa Eomma?", tanyaku.

"Heebum, Baengshin", katanya tercekat. "Mereka hilang. Eomma nggak tahu mereka kemana. Udah malam begini"lanjut Eomma sangat sedih. Kemana pula dua kucing itu? Belum pernah aku melihat Eomma sekhawatir ini. Aku mengelus punggung Eomma agar ia tenang. "Aku bantu cari", kataku.

Saat aku sudah memakai jaketku dan akan bergegas keluar rumah mencari Heebum dan Baengshin, aku melihat Appa sedang berbicara dengan Henry. "Donghae, apakah Hyukjae menghubungimu? Ia pergi dari rumah dan belum kembali", jelas Henry ketika melihatku.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Aku nggak tahu. Kenapa? Apa ia terluka lagi?"

"Bukan. Situasinya agak sedikit…", kata Henry menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jangan dirahasiakan. Lebih baik kita jujur. Aku telah berbicara dengan Hyukjae. Aku bilang kepadanya, bahwa kami akan tinggal di luar negeri lagi. Jadi kami bisa aman dan bersembunyi", jelas Leeteuk-ssi, membuat pikiranku kosong. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku katakan.

Di taman, aku melihat sesosok pria sedang bermain dengan dua ekor kucing yang sangat kukenal. Mereka duduk di atas perosotan yang tinggi. Aku menghampiri mereka, lalu duduk membelakangi Hyukjae. "Aku rasa akan turun salju sebentar lagi", ucapnya dengan suara getir.

"Bukan itu kan masalahnya? Kau akan pergi kan? Aku dengar dari ayahmu. Ini sangat mendadak"

"Aku harus bagaimana? Kalo aku di sini, aku dalam bahaya. Tapi…"

Kata-kata Leeteuk-ssi terngiang kembali di telingaku. 'Sampai saat ini, ketika Hyukjae diserang seseorang, kami pasti akan pindah. Ini semua karena kami memprioritaskan keselamatan Hyukjae di atas segalanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia bingung dan menolak. Semua itu karena kamu sangat istimewa baginya. Dia pasti akan mendengarkanmu, Donghae. Kumohon, bujuklah dia'

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Donghae. Tapi kalau aku disini aku pasti akan membuat masalah untukmu", lanjut Hyukjae, disambut dengan meong-an dari Heebum atau Baengshin.

Istimewa? Kenapa semua orang selalu mengatakan itu? Pikiranku kosong. Aku tak dapat berpikir. "Aku tidak merasa kau menyusahkanku. Aku juga tidak mau kau pergi, tapi…" Tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku menarik napas panjang. "Aku lebih benci melihatmu dalam bahaya. Itu sangat menyakitkan melihatmu disakiti. Jika ada tempat yang lebih aman, aku ingin kau di sana. Aku ingin kau tersenyum, Hyukjae. Jangan takut akan sesuatu dan jangan tersakiti. Aku tidak peduli dimana itu, yang penting kau tersenyum dan bahagia. Itulah hal terpenting bagiku, yang membuatku sangat bahagia", kataku. Entah aku mendapatkan kata-kata itu darimana. Yang kutahu, dadaku sesak mengatakannya.

**.**

**(****"T_T****) ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (=w=")**

**.**

Hari ini Hyukjae pindah ke luar negeri, entah dimana itu. Semalam kami habiskan dengan berdiam diri, saling menyenderkan punggung masing-masing. Tumben sekali Baengshin mau aku gendong pulang. Mungkin ia mengerti kesedihanku, tapi lain hal dengan Heebum. Ia bermanja-manja kepada Hyukjae. Mungkin dia tahu Hyukjae akan pergi.

Aku berusaha tersenyum hari ini, melepas kepergian Hyukjae. Kangin, Siwon, Shindong, Kibum dan Kyuhyun ikut serta melepas Hyukjae. Aku mengalungkan scarf yang telah kubuat untuk ulangtahun Hyukjae.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Kau tidak akan membutuhkan ini di negara yang hangat, ya. Hei jangan sedih seperti itu. Bukan berarti kita akan berpisah selamanya kan. Aku akan menjengukmu suatu saat nanti. Makanya jangan lupa telepon aku, atau kirim email, atau kirim surat, atau apalah", kataku masih menyunggingkan senyumanku. Senyum penuh paksa.

"Hyukjae-ssi, sudah waktunya", kata Henry kepada Hyukjae.

Aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya. Siwon membelai rambutku lembut. "Kau tidak apa-apa Donghae?", tanyanya.

Aku tertawa. "Hahaha… memangnya aku harus seperti apa? Aku benar-benar baik kok"

Hyukjae menyembulkan kepalanya keluar jendela taksi. "Donghae, jaga yang lain ya! Terimakasih karena selalu baik padaku. Selamat tinggal", teriaknya kepadaku.

Senyuman yang selalu merekah di sisi bibirku sejak tadi pagi, menghilang entah kemana. Taksi Hyukjae mulai berjalan. Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. "HYUKJAE!", teriakku sambil berlari mengejar taksinya. Hyukjae menyembulkan kepalanya lagi. "Donghae" Kudengar ia menyebutkan namaku. Aku berlari mengejarnya, namun aku tak dapat meraihnya. Entah sejak kapan airmataku sudah membasahi pipi ini.

"Hahaha… apa yang kulakukan?", kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencubit pipinya yang putih. Tidak bisa membelai rambutnya atau pun menyentuh bahunya. Dia mungkin tersenyum, tapi ditempat yang aku sendiripun tidak tahu dimana itu. Aku tahu. Aku yang memaksanya untuk pergi. Ini yang aku inginkan, jadi aku tidak perlu menangis. Aku menengadahkan tanganku. Salju. Salju turun ke telapak tanganku. Jangan menangis, batinku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Namun mata ini menolak mengikuti perintahku. Aku menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Hyukjae. Kembalilah!

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tengah, menonton TV, ah anii… Aku ditonton TV. Tatapanku kosong. Ryeowook oppa sudah berkali-kali memintaku untuk makan, tapi aku menolak. Sungmin oppa mengajakku bermain di luar, tapi aku juga menolak. Zhoumi oppa mengajak Bada bermain denganku, aku juga menolak. Ya iyalah, anjing itu bahkan tidak ingin berada di dekatku. Yesung oppa membawa Ddangkoma, lalu ia melontarkan lelucon-lelucon garing untukku. Tidak mempan padaku, oppa! Kyuhyun juga datang ke rumah. Ia menarik-narik diriku agar ikut main dengannya, tapi aku tidak selera. Benar-benar aku butuh sendiri. Hatiku ini sakit. Tidakkah semuanya mengerti keadaanku sekarang?

Appa duduk di sampingku. Ia membawakan secakir teh hijau untukku. "Minumlah, chagi. Ini akan membuatmu sedikit tenang", ujar Appa. Eomma ikut duduk di sampingku. Eomma mengelus rambutku. "Hyukjae akan sedih jika ia tahu kau seperti ini. Bersemangatlah", ucap Eomma. Lalu Appa dan Eomma meninggalkan aku sendiri di ruang tengah itu. Ya, aku sendiri. Menghapus semua kesedihanku.

Hari sudah berganti malam. Hatiku masih sakit, tapi benar kata Eomma. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku harus semangat. Aku menghampiri Ryeowook oppa yang sedang memasak dibantu oleh Appa. Mmm… wanginya harum. Wangi yang benar-benar kusuka. "Yeay! Beijing Rice ya?", tanyaku riang. Dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Appa. Wah, jarang-jarang Appa memasak semenjak Ryeowook oppa yang mengurus segala nutrisi untuk kami. How Lucky Iam!

"Appa, Eomma menangis!", kata Sungmin oppa memberitahu Appa. Aku tahu appa shock, begitu juga dengan aku dan Ryeowook oppa. Appa mematikan kompor lalu bersama-sama kami semua menghampiri Eomma di kamar.

Appa langsung memeluk Eomma. "Ada apa, chagiya? Apa aku salah?", tanya Appa takut.

Eomma menangis sesegukkan di dada Appa. "Yeobo… Yeobo…", tangis Eomma. "Heebum menghilang lagi". Tangisan Eomma semakin menjadi.

Gubraaak! Aku dan ke empat oppaku, yang memperhatikan Eomma dan Appa dari pintu kamar, shock mendengar penjelasan Eomma. Appa mengambil napas lega. Ia bersyukur bukan menjadi penyebab Eomma menangis. Appa begitu takut menyakiti Eomma, karena ia tidak mau kehilangan Eomma.

Tanpa berlama-lama, aku dan oppadeul bergegas mencari Heebum, di tengah turunnya salju. Benar dugaanku, Russian blue cat milik Eomma-ku itu sedang berdiri di atas perosotan tempat kemarin ia bersama Hyukjae. Aku mendekati Heebum. Ia menyeringai kepadaku. "Ayo turunlah. Hyukjae sudah pergi, Heebum. Jadi siapa yang kau tunggu. Ayo turunlah"kataku merayu kucing bandel itu. Heebum tetap tidak bergeming. Aku menyerah.

Aku duduk di tangga perosotan itu. "Kau juga mencintainya sejak pertama kali, kan?", tanyaku pada Heebum. Ia mengeong. "Saljunya menakjubkan, ya? Seharusnya aku sudah tau akan turun salju. Karena Hyukjae berjanji akan mengatakannya padaku"

PLUUUUK! Heebum turun ke atas kepalaku, lalu ia melenggang kangkung meninggalkanku. "Hei mau kemana? Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki simpati padaku ya. Aku sedang menceritakan cerita sedih sambil menangis, tau!", omelku.

Aku menganga melihat pemandangan di depanku. Air mataku masih tersungging di mataku. "Aku menemukanmu, Donghae. Aku dengar kau sedang mencari Heebum", kata Hyukjae cengengesan sambil mengaruk-garuk hidungnya.

Air mataku mengalir deras. "Tidak. Tidak… Tidak mungkin, Hyukjae"

"Aku tahu akan turun salju, makanya aku kembali untuk mengatakannya padamu", ujarnya.

"AKU SUDAH TAHU!", kataku shock. "Kamu bodoh ya? Kenapa kamu kembali hanya untuk ini? Pesawatnya sudah berangkat. Apa yang harus kamu lakukan?"

Hyukjae menunjukkan senyuman menawannya padaku. "Aku bohong. Walau tidak turun salju, aku akan tetap kembali", katanya. Hyukjae memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku membuat keputusan. Lebih dari rasa aman dan kebahagiaan, aku lebih menginginkanmu, Donghae. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku tersenyum di tempat yang tidak ada kau di sana", lanjut Hyukjae. Ia menghapus airmataku yang semakin lama semakin deras mengalir.

Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Aku mencubit pipinya yang putih mulus. "BABO YA! Apa-apaan kau, Hyukjae! Jangan menatapku seperti itu", kataku kesal sambil sesenggukkan.

"Kenapa? Kau sangat imut saat menangis", ujar Hyukjae yang disambut oleh meong-an Heebum.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti sangat menyedihkan", omelku.

Hyukjae tersenyum simpul. Tangannya mendekatkan wajahku kepada wajahnya. "Maaf aku menggodamu! Aneh. Aku merasa senang ketika kau menangis", katanya lagi sambil menghapus airmataku.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku bisa merasakan deru napasnya di wajahku. Ia mennyentuh bibirku dengan jarinya. Tangannya semakin mendekatkan wajah kami berdua. Kemudian, aku bisa merasakan sentuhan bibirnya di bibirku. Begitu lembut. Begitu hangat. Begitu penuh rasa cinta dan kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae. Neomu Saranghae yo!

"Donghae, be with me", katanya di sela-sela ciuman kami. Ciuman pertamaku yang begitu indah di bawah deruan salju yang turun dengan pelan.

"Kami setuju Donghae kalau kau mau memeliharanya", teriak seseorang yang kukenal. Zhoumi oppa?! Aku segera melepaskan ciuman kami.

"CIEEEEE… CIEEEEEE…!", teriak Ryeowook oppa.

"Siiiip deh! Akhirnya Donghae punya juga peliharaan", teriak Yesung oppa kali ini.

"Kita kan belum punya seekor monyet pun. ASYIIIIIK PUNYA MONYET BARUUUUUU!", teriak Sungmin oppa yang diikuti high jump oleh ketiga oppa-ku yang lain. Mereka ber-high five.

Aku menghampiri oppadeul yang ternyata sedari tadi mengintipku di ujung taman. Ada Eomma dan Appa juga. Heebum sudah berada di pelukan Eomma. "Bagus Heebum. Good Job!", kata Eomma memuji kucing satu itu sambil mengelusnya. Appa membawa Rider yang sudah kembali sehat. Rider menghampiriku, lalu ia menjilat wajahku. Ini pertama kalinya Rider mau kupeluk, bahkan menjilatku. Aah… aku bermimpi? Aku melongo, memukul-mukul wajahku sendiri.

"Yaaaah, dia mulai gila tuh!", teriak Zhoumi oppa menggodaku. Aku hanya takut ini mimpi.

"Eomma, siap-siap jatah pisang habis!", teriak Sungmin oppa diikuti tawa semua orang.

Aku menatap Hyukjae dan Rider yang sudah saling bercengkrama. Hyukjae memelukku yang menatap iri kepadanya dan Rider. Ia mencium pipiku, membuat wajahku memerah lagi.

Sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak pernah bisa melepaskan pandanganku padamu. Aku tidak istimewa. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Ya aku mencintaimu. Baru aku sadari itu. Aku, Kim Donghae, murid kelas 2 SMA. Binatang membenciku, tapi aku sangat mencintai mereka. Satu-satunya yang pertama kali bisa dekat denganku adalah seekor monyet buas berwujud namja, bernama Lee Hyukjae. Lalu kemudian aku menjadi gadis yang paling mencintainya.

**.**

**..::O.o Tamat o.O::..**

**.**

* * *

_Thanks for all reader_s_ who have read this fanfiction_

_Sorry I can't reply your comments but i really appreciate those.  
_

_Visit my blog!  
_

_yuyalovesungmin . wordpress . com  
_

_See u at the others FF!  
_

_Thanks!  
_

_Annyeong!  
_


End file.
